Don't leave me
by XxDarkAngel1127xX
Summary: Lucy saw her boyfriend, Natsu, kiss Lisanna on her birthday and their one year anniversay. She runs into the forest and has a talk with Sting. Bad at summaries. Read and review. Takes place after Grand Magic Games.
1. Chapter 1

LUCY'S P.O.V.

I skipped happily towards the guild. Today was my birthday and my one-year anniversary with Natsu. I was so excited.

"Good morning..." I trailed off.

In the middle of the guild, Natsu and Lisanna were kissing. I could only hear my heart shatter. All eyes were on me. Natsu saw me and broke the kiss.

"L-Lucy! I-I can explain this." Natsu scammered.

"How? How Natsu? How can you explain this?!" I said tears pouring out of my eyes.

"Luce... I love you. You know that right? But I also love Lisanna." Natsu said trying to get me to look him in the eye.

More tears forced their way out.

"Luce, I really do love-"

"Stop. If you truly loved me than you never would have fallen in love with Lisanna." I said cutting him off.

Natsu was dumbfounded. The guild didn't murmur a word.

"Natsu. We're done. I'm leaving the team and I quit being your partner." I said in my strongest voice.

Natsu opened his mouth to protest but I was already out the guild. As soon as I was out the door, I ran. I ran aimlessly into the forest. I don't know how long I ran but my legs gave out under me. I sank down against a tree and let sobs over take my body.

"Why Natsu? Why? Why did you have to cheat? You promised to love only me forever and always. So why? Tell me, NATSU!" I shouted.

* * *

STING'S P.O.V.

I was bored out of my mind. I even took a train to Magnolia just to get a good fight from Natsu. The train ride was too long so I got off near a forest. I walked into the forest feeling sick.

_I can't believe I actually took a train willingly._ I thought.

I heard a faint rustling noise. Than heavy foot steps and breathing. A yellow blur ran past me. She smelled like vanilla, strawberries and tears? I unconciously followed her. Man she could run fast. About 15 minutes later, she sank down against a tree.

"Why Natsu? Why? Why did you have to cheat? You promised to love only me forever and always. So why? Tell me, NATSU!" she shouted.

_So Natsu can get a girl._ I thought.

The crying girl was Lucy Heartfillia. She was the one who lost against that creepy Raven Tail woman and was tortured by Minerva. I cringed slightly at the thought of that. She still had some scratches. She didn't even notice me when I walked up to her.

"You know that you'll get attacked if you just sit there." I said.

She looked up at me. Her eyes were puffy and slightly red from all the crying.

"What's a fairy like you crying here all alone?" I asked.

"I-I'm not crying." she said trying to wipe away her tears. "What's a mage from Sabertooth doing here?"

"I was bored so I wanted to see if I could get a good fight out of Natsu." I replied.

At the mention of Natsu, she broke down. Sobs wracked her body. I panicked.

"H-hey. Did I say something wrong?" I stuttered not knowing what to do.

She shook her head.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She hesitated a little bit before she spoke.

"T-today was my birthday and my one-year anniversary with Natsu. I was so excited to see him, but... when I got to the guild he was kissing Lisanna." she sniffed.

"Er... Happy birthday?" I said not knowing what to say.

She gave me a small smile.

"Guess I really am weak huh? Crying over such a little thing." she said unsuccessfully wiping away her tears.

"No, you're not." I said.

"I am. I'm always replying on my spirits. I can't do anything by myself. I lost against Flare. I was given a second chance at the navel battle but... I also lost. The crowd laughed at Fairy Tail. I let my own guild down." she cried.

I pat her back awkwardly saying that she wasn't weak. She had 10 of the 12 golden gate keys for crying out loud! She still wouldn't listen.

"Fine. If you really think you're weak than I'll train you. Now stop crying blondie." I sighed.

"Really?" she asked looking hopeful.

I nodded.

"Promise me that you won't cry anymore. It doesn't suit you." I said wiping away her tears.

"Ok. I promise. Thank you. My name is Lucy Heartfillia by the way." she introduced herself.

"Sting Eucliffe. You better remember it cause knowing my name is going to be the highlight of your life." I smirked.

"Cocky much?" she retorted.

"Shut up blondie. Meet me at the park tomorrow morning at 10." I said surprised that she had talked back.

"Ok. Thanks again Sting. I'll see you tomorrow." she said waving to me.

I watched her walk back to Magnolia.

_Just what did I get myself into?_ I thought facepalming myself.

* * *

LUCY'S P.O.V.

I honestly didn't expect Sting to be so nice. Sure he was a bit overconfident but he really did make me feel better. I walked back to the guild only to be tackled by Levy.

"Lu-chan! Are you ok?" she asked frantically.

"Levy-chan I'm fine. You worry too much." I repled.

"Lucy are you sure?" Mira asked.

"Mira I swear I'm fine. You guys worry too much." I said fake smiling.

It still hurt to know that Natsu had cheated on me.

"Lucy! I'm so sorry! Please don't leave the team!" Erza said gripping my shoulders.

"Sorry Erza. I'm not changing my mind. We can still do jobs together right?" I said.

Her looked devestated but nodded. I looked over her shoulder. Natsu and Lisanna were sitting together laughing happily. My heart broke a little bit more. A lump formed in my throat. I felt tears trying to force their way out. I mentally slapped myself. I couldn't cry. I promised Sting. I slapped my face surprising everyone.

"Lu-chan! What are you doing?" Levy asked.

"Nothing. Just keeping a promise." I replied rubbing my cheek.

Levy looked confused but didn't ask. I spent the rest of the day at the guild talking to Mira, Levy and Erza.

"I'm going home. See you guys later." I said.

I walked home. There was no one in my apartment. Completly empty. I felt empty. I clmbed int bed without changing my clothes.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY...

I woke up feeling cold. I tried feeling for some warmth but only found more coldness. I opened my eyes. Natsu wans't in my bed. I got up slowly and looked at myslef in th mirror. My hair was sticking up in all different directions and there were bags under my eyes. My clothes were wrinkled. I grabbed a tank top and shorts and changed. I tried combing down my hair but it kept sticking right back up. I tried tying it, but it made my hair look messier. I let out a frustrated sigh and walked to the guild.

"What happened to your hair?" asked Gray.

I shot him a glare and walked to the bar.

"Hey Mira. Can I get some water?" I asked.

"Lucy. What did you do to your hair?" Mira asked handing me some water.

"I don't know." I murmured.

"I know what you need to get over Natsu!"Mira shouted.

I looked at her.

"A boyfriend!"

I choked on my water.

"Mira!" I shouted.

I almost lost track of time. It was 9:50 am.

"I gotta go guys." I said exiting the guild.

I saw Sting waiting at the park already.

"Sting!" I called.

He looked at me and burst out laughing. I was confused.

"You... You're ha-hair!" Sting laughed.

I turned red.

"Sh-shut up. I don't know what happened." I pouted.

"Let's go blondie." Sting said.

"Where are we going?' I asked.

"Mountains."

I had a bad feeling. When Sting and I got up on the mountain, he made me carry a large boulder.

"Are you serious?" I asked gaping at the boulder.

Sting gave me a 'duh' look. I let out a groan and tried picking it up. I struggled to get the boulder up. I glanced at Sting who was laughing at how long it took me to pick it up.

"Shut up." I gasped out. "How long do I have to hold this up?"

"Until I say so." he replied.

"Devil."

Sting made me hold the boulder for hours. After he let me drop the boulder, he made me run up and down the mountain. I was exhasuted but he still made me fight against him. He beat me every time.

"That's enough for today." Sting said.

I flopped down onto the ground and let out a sigh.

"Get up. We still need to get down the mountain." Sting said standing over me.

"Help me up. I'm exhausted." I panted.

Sting grabbed my hand and pulled me up. My heart fluttered slightly. Every step I took hurt. Neverthelss, I went back to the guild.

"Hey Mira. Do you have some ice?" I asked.

Even sitting down hurt.

"Lucy, what happened to you? You look awful. No offense." Mira said.

"I fell out of a tree trying to get a cat down." I lied.

I iced my sore muscles and bruises. I headed back to my apartment, changed into my PJ's and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading. Please inform me of any mistakes, grammar or spelling. I DO NOT own Fairy Tail.**


	2. Chapter 2

LUCY'S P.O.V.

I let out a sigh. I had nothing to do because Sting said that I had the day off. Besides training with Sting, I had nothing else to do. I summoned Loke.

"How may I help you princess?" Loke asked.

"Do you have any spell books? I want to raise my magic too." I said.

"Of course."

Loke went back to the Spirit World and came back with a meduim sized book. I thanked him and sent him back. I flipped throught the book.

"Let's see... Celestial Starfall... too hard... Fusing... later... This one!" I said to myself.

It was an easy attack. I just needed to concertrate my magic into my hand and it would form a ball and than I would have to launch the ball at a target. I focused my magic into my hand. A small ball began to form. It grew as large as my hand. I launched it at a table. The table almost hit Gajeel.

"Whoa!" Gajeel said ducking. "Who did that?"

"S-sorry Gajeel." I said.

"Bunny-girl? How did you do that?"

"Uhhh... I was just following instructions from my spell book."

"Tch. Not bad. Why aren't you with your team?"

"I left."

"Oh."

I punched Gajeel's arm when he didn't try to say anything comforting. I was surprised when the punch actually hurt him and not me.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Gajeel growled rubbing his arm.

"For not saying something other than 'Oh'." I replied crossing my arms.

Gajeel grunted and sat back down. I sat down at the bar and ordered a milkshake.

* * *

GAJEEL'S P.O.V.

_Just how did buny-girl get so strong? Her punch actually hurt._ I thought.

"Gajeel, what are you thinking about?" Lily asked.

"Just how bunny-gilr's punch actually hurt." I replied.

"Eh? Lu-chan managed to hurt you?" Levy asked looking up from her book.

I nodded numbly.

"I wonder what she's been doing this past week. That stupid Salamander hasn't been hanging around her lately. And she's been going out and coming back exhausted." I said out loud.

"Natsu cheated on Lucy and she found out. It was on her birthday and their one-year anniversary. Lucy dumped him on the spot." Mira said.

"I don't care about that. I just want to know where she's been going. She punched me and it actually hurt." I grumbled.

"I don't know. She doesn't tell anyone. I tried following her once but she run too quickly." Levy said. "Maybe she just needs some time alone."

I nodded and went back to eating my iron.

* * *

LUCY'S P.O.V.

"Lucy, where have you been going the past week?" Mira asked.

"Uhh... I've been training." I replied choosing my words carefully.

"Really? Why?"

"Umm.. I kind of let Fairy Tail down at the Grand Magic Games so I decided to get stronger." I replied.

"Is that the only reason?"

"No... I just don't really want to see Team Natsu right now."

Mira nodded understandingly. I spent the entire day at the guild. I was bored out of my mind but my sore muscles did feel better. The next day, I almost went to the mountain too happily.

"Good morning." I said.

"What's with you? Are you happy to see me or something?" Sting smirked.

"Wha- No. I waas bored yesterday, so I looked through a spell book and I almost made a table hit Gajeel." I said.

"Seriously? That metal-head? Not bad blondie. Come on. Pick up that boulder and than run up and down the mountain till I say you can stop."

I shot him a glare and did what he said. My stamina was building up slowly. I could hold the boulder up for 15 miunutes before feeling sore. I could last almost a minute and a half while fighting Sting. Around noon, Sting made me fight him. I blocked his first punch and attacked with my punch. He caught my fist and flipped me. I twisted away from him and aimed my Lucy Kick at him. He dodged and came charging at me with a kick. I paniced and used the attack I learned yesterday. Sting was caught off gurad. My attack hit him sending him back a couple feet. Sting was still standing on his feet.

"Oh my God! Sting! I'm so sorry!" I said rushing over to him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Was that the attack you used on Gajeel?" Sting asked.

"Yeah. I was practicing yesterday so it's a bit stronger."

Sting pulled his hand away from his stomach. I gasped. His stomach was bleeding and burned.

"Oh my God! Sting!" I said checking out the wound.

I took his wrist and dragged him to my apartment. I sat him down on my couch and scrammbled to get the first aid kit. I rubbed disinfectant on the wound making Sting wince a bit. I kept apologizing as I wrapped his injury.

"I'm so sorry Sting." I said for the 10th time.

"Jeez blondie. Stop apologizing. It's not your fault. I'm not that delicate you know?" he said.

I nodded still feeling guilty.

"I'll meet you again tomorrow on the mountain. Later." Sting said jumping out if the window.

I walked back to the guild and sat down at my usual seat. My thoughts were filled with Sting.

_Is he ok? I can't believe I did that to him! What was I thinking?!_ I closed my eyes and let out a sigh.

* * *

NORMAL P.O.V.

The guild watched the blonde celestial mage come back earlier than expected. She was fidgity. Her eye brows were furrowed and her eyes were filled with worry. Lucy took her usual seat and put her head in her hands. She didn't notice Gray trying to talk to her.

"Lucy." Gray said.

Lucy lifted her head up numbly.

"What happened Luce? You weren't answering when I called you." Gray said with concern. "Is it that stupid Salamander?"

"No no. It's not him." Lucy replied waving it off.

The guild was taken off guard. Lucy wasn't bothered with Natsu? Lucy was just as surprised. She didn't feel anything towards Natsu.

"Than what's wrong?" Mira asked. "Boy troubles?"

"No no. It's just... I don't know what to do." Lucy replied.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked.

"Well... I ummm... kinda injuried a... friend? I guess he's a friend... Not really..." Lucy said trailing off. "Whatever! I just injuried him and I feel really guilty."

Mira and Gray looked at each other not knowing what to do.

"Did you hurt his feelings or physically hurt him?" Mira asked.

"Physically." Lucy said sighing again.

Mira and Gray didn't know what to do.

-BAM-

Something crashed beside Lucy. Lucy let out a yelp. Dust covered the person. Lucy gasped when the dust cleared. Sting was sitting on the ground groaning in pain. He opened his eyes and saw Lucy. His eyes widened slightly.

"What are you doing in Magnolia?" Gajeel growled.

"None of your business." Sting spat.

"Stin-" Lucy began.

"Shut up blondie. You're noisy." Sting said stopping her.

Sting was hit again with a vortex of air making him crash into the wall. Lucy let out another yelp.

"Just leave!" Wendy shouted.

Lucy looked at Sting. The injury from earlier was bleeding again and had some bruises and scratches. Gajeel aimed and iron piller at Sting. Without thinking Lucy jumped in front of Sting and blocked the attack. She winced as it made contact with her arms. The entire guild was shocked that Lucy could stop Gajeel's iron pillar and that she protected Sting.

"What are you doing bunny-girl?" Gajeel hissed.

* * *

**Hey guys. I'm really sorry if this chapter was really boring! I'll make the next one better. I DO NOT own Fairy Tail. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

LUCY'S P.O.V.

"What are you doing bunny-girl?" Gajeel hissed.

"What are you doing?" I challenged.

"Taking out the trash." Gajeel replied. "Now what are you doing?"

"I'm making sure that you don't do anything reckless and destroy more things."

"By protecting him?!"

"Gajeel stop. What has he done to us?"

"He's in Magnolia. Isn't his guild all the way across Fiore?"

"Has he destroyed anything? Has he hurt any of us?"

Gajeel opened his mouth to say something.

"Grand Magic Games don't count and Sting is free to go where he wants when he wants." I interuppted.

I turned to Sting.

"You! Leave Fairy Tail. I don't want to see you back here." I said getting my face into his face.

I mouthed 'Go to my apartment' and stood up straight.

"Tch. Whatever blondie. I don't need you to tell me." Sting replied.

Out of habit I hit him on the head.

"Stupid girl. What the hell was that for?" Sting growled rubbing his head.

"For calling me blondie. Now get out." I replied.

Sting got up and left through the window. I checked my arms. Bruises were already starting to form.

_Sting better thank me for that._ I thought rubbing my arms.

"Luce! Are you ok?!" Natsu asked.

"I'm fine Natsu." I replied.

"Lucy, that was too reckless. You need to be more careful." Erza scolded.

"Sorry. I'm going back to my apartment." I said.

As soon as I was out the guld, I ran as quickly as possible to my apartment. Sting was already there sitting on my couch.

"Sting!" I said.

He turned around. I launched myself at him wrapping my arms around him.

"I'm so glad you're safe." I murmured.

"Yeah yeah. Now let me go. My injuries hurt." Sting said.

I quickly let go of him and began treating his injuries. The worst injury was the one I gave him earlier. There were bruises forming around it and it was still bleeding.

"You're really stupid you know that?" Sting said.

"Wha-? You call me stupid after I just treated your wounds?" I said.

"Yes. How could you just jump in front of an iron pillar like that?!" Sting shouted.

"Well if I didn't than you would probably have one or two ribs broken." I replied.

I wrapped my arms in bandages.

"You can stay here while you recover." I said putting away my first aid kit.

I heard a light snore. Sting was curled up slightly on my couch sleeping like a little kid. I stiffled a laugh and placed a blanket over him. I left him a quick note and went back to the guild.

"Hey bunny-girl!" Gajeel shouted.

I turned and faced him.

"I'm sorry for injuring you." Gajeel said looking away.

"It's fine. I'm ok." I replied.

Gajeel visiably relaxed. Behind him Erza and Mira were glaring daggers at him.

"Lucy, how did you manage to block Gajeel's iron pillar?" Gray asked.

"Uhh... I've benn training?" I replied.

"With who?"

"Ummm...Loke! I've been training with Loke." I replied.

Gray nodded and left to fight with Natsu. I let out a small sigh of relief and ordered a milkshake. A bunch of my guild mates kept asking if I was ok. At around dinner time, I went back to my apartment. In my apartment, Sting was looking in the fridge for more food. I wasn't surprised.

"Sting... What are you doing?" I asked.

"Eatig your food. Can you buy more? I'm hungry." Sting said.

"No! I need more money for that and that would mean going on a job."

"Than go on a job."

"Even if I did, I would've lost most of the money for repairs for the things my team destroyed."

"Than I'll take a job with you next week."

"No."

"Why not?"

"You'll probably destroy a bunch of things and your guild will get worried about you."

"Than I'll go back now and come back next week."

"How will you explain the injuries?"

"I'll say that I got injured on a job. Any more questions Blondie?"

I narrowed my eyes.

"You put up a good argument. Stay for the night. It's dark already. And you will sleep on the couch. Got it?" I said.

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER...

"Let's see... Which job should I take?" I wondered.

"You're going on a job alone?" Levy asked. "Are you sure?"

_I'm not going to be_ alone. I thought.

"Yeah. I need to buy more food and pay my rent. I'll be fine." I replied.

I looked a bit more. Catching bandits, killing a monster, cleaning up a mansion...

"This one!" I exclaimed grabbing a job.

I wet over to Mira.

"Mira! I'm going on this job!" I said happily.

"Are you going alone?" Mira asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Don't worry." I replied.

Mira stamped the job.

"Are you going on a job?" Gray asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Do you want me to come with you? The job could be dangerous."

"Gray, I'm going to be fine. You don't need to worry."

I walked out the guild and to the train station. Sting was already waiting looking sick.

"You look awful." I said.

"Shut up... I just took the train to Sabertooth and back here. Now I have to take a train to who knows where." Sting gasped out.

"Stop being such a baby. You can sleep on te train. Let's go." I said pulling Sting onto the train.

Sting clutched his stomach and turned almost as green as Natsu. I giggled.

"What's the job?" Sting asked.

"It's an escort job. We need to escort a princess from Cloverville to her kingdom in Boarsville. The reward is 100,000 jewels." I replied.

"Couldn't you have taken a job with more action? The job sounds like a lot of transportation."

"It's not. We have to walk the princess to her kingdom.

"That's not so bad than."

It didn't sound so bad. Too bad it was much worse than we thought.

* * *

**Hey guys. I'm SO sorry for the short chapter. Next one will be longer. Please inform me of any mistakes, grammar or spelling. I DO NOT own Fairy Tail.**


	4. Chapter 4

LUCY'S P.O.V.

We arrived at Cloverville at around 3:30pm. We went to the mayor's place.

"You must be the Mage set to escort the princess." said the mayor.

"Yes." I replied. "My name is Lucy Heartfillia."

"Who's that person beside you?" asked the mayor. "Your guild said that there would be only one Mage coming."

"Well... They weren't entirely wrong. They just don't know this idiot is with me."

"Hey!" Sting shouted.

"And he owes me." I continued.

"Owe you for what?" Sting asked.

"For saving your ribs from a whole lot of pain!" I replied.

"He wouldn't have broken my ribs! How would you know? You've never been hit by Gajeel!"

"Actually I have. Multiple times. Anyways, where is the princess?" I asked.

"She's waiting in the back." the mayor replied.

Sting and I headed to the back. I princess was there. She had long brown hair in a high pony and grass green eyes. She was wearing a low cut tank top, black spandex shorts and running shoes. She was really pretty.

"Hello. Are you the mages assigned to escort me?" she asked.

Sting and I nodded.

"My name is Lucy. And this idiot here is Sting." I said.

Sting glared at me. I looked at the princess who was at the moment like Juvia. She was basically drooling over Sting.

"My name is Fiona." she replied.

We left for the forest. Fiona had latched herself onto Sting's arm. My chest clenched painfully. I pat my chest. What was that pain? I ignored it and focused on the road. We walked for hours. I was beginning to get tired and sweat. I glanced at Sting. He barely broke a sweat and looked like he could walk forever. Fiona was still latched onto his arm also sweating and complaining.

"Can we take a break now?" she whined.

I looked up at the sky. The sun was starting to set.

"Sure. We'll camp out here for tonight. Sting, can you set up camp? I'm going to get some fire wood." I said.

I walked away without hearing his answer. What was that pain in my chest earlier? What's wrong with me? I even thought about hitting Fiona! I was so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't realize that I had strayed from the path. I heard a snorting sound. I turned around to see a boar.

"Damn..." was all I could say.

* * *

STING'S P.O.V.

This girl is so annoying! She clung to my arm the entire day. And she whines way too much. Even more than Lucy. Speaking of Lucy, where is she? What's taking her so long? I heard a bush rustle. I snapped my head around. Fiona screamed. She's louder than Lucy too.

"Oh! Thank God I found camp." Lucy sighed.

"Did You get lost or something?" I asked.

"Kind of." she admitted. "Tarus, you can put the firewood down now."

A bull dropped the firewood in front of me and disappeared. Licy came out of the bush dragging a large boar.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

"I wondered off the path and I kinda ran into it. It's going to be our dinner." Lucy replied.

"I'm not eating that filthy beast." Fiona said.

"Fine. Suit yourself. You can stay hungry for all I care." Lucy replied.

"Is that anyway to treat a princess?" Fiona challenged.

I saw an angry tick mark appear on Lucy's forehead. She was about to snap before sighing and getting down on one of her knees.

"Please forgive me your Majesty." Lucy apologized sarcasm dripping off every word. "but is that anyway to talk to the Heartfillia heiress?"

I resisted the urge to laugh in Fiona's face. Her mouth was hanging open like a fish's. She made a 'hmph' noise and let my arm go to sleep. She was asleep in minutes. I let out a sigh of relief.

"What was that sigh for?" Lucy asked.

"The stupid girl was bugging the shit out of me." I replied.

Lucy laughed. She sounded so angelic. Wait. What? Did I just say she was angelic? What is wrong with me? I mentally smacked myself. I dug into the food greedily.

"Looks like someone is hungry." Lucy laughed.

I just grunted.

"I'll take the first watch." Lucy said.

"I'll take it. You got the food and fire wood." I said.

"But-"

"No buts." I interrupted.

She pouted and lay down. She tossed and turned for about 15 minutes.

"Ummm... Sting?" she began.

"Hm?" I asked.

"Can I... use your umm... lap as a pillow?"

I looked at her. Her face was completely red and she wasn't looking me in the eyes. I chuckled.

"Sure Blondie. Just don't drool." I replied.

She crawled shyly to my lap and lay down. Her head was extremely light. She was asleep within minutes. I stroked her hair. It was as smooth as silk. I stroked her hair absent mindently. My eye lids were getting heavier and heavier. Until I fell asleep.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY...

I felt something shake me. I pushed away the hand. It came back and began shaking me again.

"Leave me alone Lector. Go get Rogue to feed you." I murmured.

Something hit my head. My eyes snapped open. Lucy was looking at me.

"What the hell Blondie?" I grumbled rubbing my head.

"That's what you get for calling me Lector. Get up. We're leaving." Lucy replied.

I got up slowly and followed her through the forest. Fiona was sticking onto my arm again and whining every 5 minutes. I was ready to throw the girl of a cliff. I stopped when I saw the city. We walked to the kingdom.

"Thank you do much for bringing my daughter back!" the king said.

"You're welcome." Lucy replied.

The king gave us the reward money. Unfortunetly, we had to take the train. I convinced Lucy to get off near a forest close to Magnolia.

"That was the worst train ride ever." I groaned.

"I found it entertainingone cause of all your different sick expressions." Lucy laughed.

I glared at her. She ignored me and continued to walk. I felt something weird in the air. I heard a gasp and looked beside me. Lucy had a knife in her stomach. My eyes widened. The man who stabbed her was still holding the knife. I felt my blood boil. I had never felt so angry.

"Roar of the white dragon!"

A white laser beam hit the man in the stomach. I heard a sickening crunch as he hit a tree. I ran up to him and pinned him against the tree.

"I don't ever want to see your face again got it?" I hissed.

The man nodded.

"If I see your face again, I will hunt you down personally."

I let the man go and watches him scramble away. I scooped up Lucy bridal style and ran to her guild. Her breathing was labored. I kicked the door open making some of the fairies jump. My eyes scanned the room for the sky dragon slayer.

"What are you doing back here?" Natsu growled.

I wasn't thinking straight. All I could think of is saving Lucy.

"Shut up Salamander. I'm not here to fight." I hissed. "Where's the little healing girl?"

Natsu noticed me carrying Lucy.

"Get your hands off of her!" he roared.

"Why? You were the one who broke her heart. You were the reason why she cried. You're not her boyfriend anymore." I replied.

"Umm... Excuse me?" a voice said.

I turned around to see a little girl with dark blue hair.

"Can you give me Lucy? I'll heal her." she said.

I visably relaxed. I handed Lucy to the small girl and headed out the door.

"Wait." I heard another voice say.

"What?" I asked a scarlet haired woman.

"Why did you help one of us?" she asked.

I stood there and thought about it.

"I did it because I was repaying a debt." I replied.

* * *

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading. Please inform me of any mistakes, grammar or spelling. I DO NOT own Fairy Tail.**


	5. Chapter 5

LUCY'S P.O.V.

I felt a poke on my side. And than another one.

"Stop it you stupid flame-brain! You'll wake her up." I heard a voice hiss.

"She's not going to wake up. See?"

Another jab. I let out a groan.

"Stop it..." I mumbled. "Let me sleep."

"Oops. Sorry Luce."

My eyes shot open. I looked to my bedside and screamed.

"Natsu! Gray! What are you doing in my room? Put some clothes on Gray!" I shouted.

Gray scrambled to get his clothes.

"We're not in your room Lucy. We're in the infirmary." Natsu replied.

I looked around. Natsu was right. I was in the infirmary. I looked at my injury. The bandages were slightly red. I felt a dull pain from the wound. I tried to remember what happened. I was coming back from a job with Sting, I felt an large pain coming from my stomach, I was bleeding and I don't remember the rest. Don't tell me that...

"Natsu. Please tell me that Sting didn't carry me here." I said.

"I can't do that Luce. He actually did carry you." Natsu replied.

"Now I have to thank him." I groaned.

I got out of bed slowly and walked to the bar.

"Hey Mira. Can I have some water?" I asked.

"Lucy! You're awake! Here." Mira said filling a cup with water and giving it to me.

"Thanks. Do you know where Sting is?" I asked.

"Oh? Do you lllllliiiikkkkeeee him?" Mira asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Mira! I just need to thank him for bringing me back to the guild."

"I don't know where he went but he looked really worried when he brought you in."

"Oh. I'm going to go back home."

I skipped back home. I walked into my room and let out a small shriek.

"Sting!" I shouted.

"Welcome back. Have you gotten more food?" he asked.

I facepalmed myself.

"No. I was at the guild recovering. Thanks for bringing me back by the way." I said.

"You can thank me by gving me food." Sting said.

I laughed.

"Ok. Come on. I need to go the the market to get some." I said.

"Why do I have to go?" Sting whined.

"Because I don't know what you like."

Sting sighed and followed me out of the apartment. We headed for the market. When we got there, the first thing Sting did was go to all the free food samples.

"Sting! Come back here!" I shouted. "We're here to buy food. Not get free food samples!"

Before I could say more, Sting shoved something into my mouth. It was a small strip of bacon. I chewed and swallowed.

"How was that?" he asked.

"Not bad." I admitted.

Sting's face lit up and grabbed a package of bacon and threw it into my basket. We walked around more. Sting kept throwing unhealthy stuff into the basket. I got some fruits and vegtables.

"That should be enough." I said.

"Really? Already?" Sting asked.

"Yeah. If we keep getting more food, I won't have enough money to buy it all." I replied.

Sting pouted and lined up with me to pay for the food. When we left the market, I heard a faint flapping sound.

"Hey Sting, do up hear something?" I asked.

Sting listened.

"Yeah. It's sounds like flapping wings." he replied.

His eyes widened. He let out a string of curses.

"What? Do you know what that sound is?" I asked.

"Lector come out. I know it's you." Sting shouted.

A red exceed flew into sight.

"What are you doing here Lector?" Sting asked.

"Rogue said you smelled like vanilla and strawberries when you came back from a 'job' so I began following you." Lector replied.

"Wow! A red exceed! He's so cute!" I squealed hugging Lector.

"Let me go you fairy!" he said struggling.

"Sorry." I said letting him go.

"Now that I know that you've been with your girlfriend, I'm going to tell Rogue, Frosch, Orga and Rufus." Lector said flying away.

I ran up to him and clamped his mouth shut.

"I am not dating Sting and you cannot tell anyone that you saw us together." I hissed.

"Lector. Don't tell anyone that I'm with this chick. I have a reputation remember?" Sting whispered.

I elbowed him in the stomach.

"Mmph." Lector said.

"What did he say?" I asked Sting.

Lector moved my hand away from his mouth.

"I said ok you stupid fairy." Lector said.

I sighed in relief and picked up the grocery bags.

"Lector, do you want to come over?" I asked.

"I'll go if Sting-kun is going." Lector replied.

I took that as a yes and headed back to my apartment.

"Just sit on the couch while I prepare something to eat." I ordered.

They sat down and turned on the tv. About 10 minutes later, I finished frying some bacon and fish. I grabbed and apple and handed the food to Sting and Lector.

"By the way, we're still going to be meeting on the mountains same time. But next week." Sting said with his mouth full.

"What are you talking about?" Lector asked.

"Sting has been training me for a while." I replied. "Luckily, Natsu and Gajeel are total idiots and haven't really noticed your scent on me."

"Orga says your starting to smell like a girl." Lector said to Sting.

"That bastard." Sting growled.

I laughed.

"By the way Sting, I think Fairy Tail is going to enter the Grand Magic Games again next year so three months before the games, I'm going to stop training with you so I can learn new moves and I'll be able to beat you." I said.

"As if. You'll never be able to beat Sting-kun! He's unbeatable!" Lector boasted.

"Exactly. The day you beat me is the day Natsu says something smart." Sting said.

I giggled at their self confidence.

"We'll see about that." I said.

* * *

STING'S P.O.V.

I took in what she said. We had a limited amount of time together. That made me frown slightly. I brushed it off the lonely feeling and focused on what she was saying.

"Well Blondie. I'm going back to Sabertooth for the week. I need to beat Oega up for saying I smell like a girl." I said opening her window.

"Ok. Use the door!" she said.

"Not a chance." I replied jumping out of the window.

"Baka. Come back soon." I heard her whisper.

I walked to the train station and boardes the train. I didn't even get motion sickness because I was too busy thinking of Lucy. Luckily, Lector was asleep. I kicked my guild doors open.

"Orga you bastard! I don't smell like a fucking girl!" I shouted.

"Well Rogue said you smelled like strawberries and vanilla." Orga pointed out.

"Have you ever thought that I might have eaten vanilla ice cream of strawberries?"

"Where have you been going?" Rogue asked.

"Uhh... Somewhere?" I replied.

"You leave for five days and come back for two and than leave again. Lector did you find anything out?"

"No." Lector replied.

I mentally thanked him for lying. Rogue didn't look too convinced but didn't ask anymore. I walked to my room and lay down on the bed waiting to see Lucy again.

* * *

**Hey guys. I don't know what's wrong with me but it seems that my chapters are getting worse and worse. I'm really sorry about that. Please inform me any mistakes, grammar, or spelling. I DO NOT own Fairy Tail.**


	6. Chapter 6

LUCY'S P.O.V.

I was bored the entire week. I wasn't allowed to go anywhere because of my injury. I needed to at least say thank you to Sting. Natsu seemed extremly upset that I wanted to say thank you. when one week finally passed, I literally ran out the guild at 9:50am towards the mountain. As usual Sting was already there. Lector was with him.

"What took you so long blondie?" Sting asked when he saw me.

"I didn't take that long." I pouted. "Thanks for bringing me back to the guild by the way."

"Returning the favour." Sting said.

"What favour?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh! You mean the time Gajeel swung an iron pole at you?" I asked.

"Yeah. Now lift the boulder up." Sting said. "And than run up and down the mountain till I say stop. We're going to be fighting with magic today."

"Demon." I hissed.

"Be happy that Sting-kun is training you!" Lector said.

As usual, Lucy carried the boulder and ran up and down the mountain for a couple hours. Sting was barely using any magic while I was using 3/4. At around dinner time, Sting and I stopped training.

"Can we go back to your place? I'm hungry." Sting said.

"Why my place? Can't you eat at a restaurant?" I grumbled.

"I eat at your place because it's free." Sting replied.

"Fine. Just wait at my apartment for a bit. I just need to go to the guild."

Sting and I went different ways.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Hi Lucy. How's your injury?" Mira asked.

"Sore."

"Where did you go?"

"Uhhh... Park." I said.

Mira didn't look convinced but handed me a glass of water. I drank it quickly and headed back to my apartment. To my surprise, Sting wasn't destroying or eating anything. He was just sitting on the couch watching TV. His eyes were staring of into space. He didn't realize that I entered the room.

"Sting? Sting?" I said.

He snapped out of his trance.

"Oh good. You're back. Make me food!" he said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. Make me food. Please." he said.

"Not exactly how I wanted you to beg but ok." I said.

We spent the night like we spent every other night. Arguing. The next day, I woke up with Sting right beside me. My arms were wrapped around him. I looked at the time. 11:34 am. I threw Sting off of my bed.

"Crap! It's that late already?!" I shouted waking Sting and Lector up.

"Why are you so loud?" Sting whined.

"Come on! Get up! It's 11:35 am already!" I shouted.

"What?! I basically slept through and hour and a half of torturing you?!" Sting shouted.

I shot him a glare and went into the washroom to get ready. Somehow, Sting was already done eating by the time I was out of the washroom.

"Good you're done. I'm going to train you extra hard today." Sting smirked.

I groaned. Why did I have to remind him? I followed him to the mountain. Sting made me do pushups while he was sitting on me! About half way through fighting with Sting, he stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked.

"Someone's watching us." Sting whispered. "Can you attack the rock over there?"

Sting pointed to a rock close to where I was before. I nodded my head and shot a laser at the rock. There was a small squeak of surprise. When the dust cleared, there was a small girl with long dark blue hair.

"Wendy?!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry I followed you!" Wendy apologized.

"No. It's fine. Why did you follow me?" I asked.

"Well, I was worried because you didn't show up to the guild this morning so I tracked your scent here. Mira also wanted me to follow you and see what you've been doing."

"Wendy. You must keep this a secret." I said. "Do NOT tell anyone. Especially Natsu. He would kill me. And Sting."

Wendy didn't like the fact that she was going to be keeping a secret from the guild but agreed.

"Oi Blondie. Get back over here! We're not done yet." Sting called.

"You're blonde too!" I shouted running back to him.

At sundown, we stopped fighting. Wendy healed out wounds. Sting, as usual, went back to my apartment.

"You guys are living together?!" Wendy exclaimed turning red.

"Wendy! We don't do those things! I-" I shouted.

I was about to say that I hated Sting but I couldn't. My voice caught in my throat. Why can't I say that I hate him? He's a jerk, cocky and annoying. But I felt happy when I saw him. Wendy was still looking at me for an answer.

"I don't like him that way. He's just a friend." I managed to choke out.

My chest clenched painfully. I brushed it off and walked into the guild.

"Thank God you're ok Lucy!" Mira said.

"Yeah. I just slept in." I said. "I'll try not to do it again."

Mira handed me a glass of water knowing that I would ask for it.

"Lucy? Can I stay at your place tonight?" Wendy asked.

"Sure." I said.

I talked to Mira for a bit and heade back hone to my apartment. I saw Sting flipping through the channels in my tv.

"Can you make some popcorn? Paranormal Activity 3 is on." Sting said.

"You idiot! Don't make Wendy watch something like that!" I shouted.

"It's fine Lucy. It's already late so I'm going to bed." Wendy said.

I nodded a bit concerned that she would hear the sounds from te movie but she just brushed it off.

"Come on Blondie! Hurry up!" Sting shouted.

"But I'm scared!" I said cowering in the kitchen.

"Why? I'll be right beside you." Sting said.

Somehow, that calmed me down a little bit. I put the popcorn on the microwave and went to find some blankets. I could only find one blanket. I got the popcorn out of the microwave and set it in front of Sting.

"I hope you don't mind sharing the blanket. I only found one." I said feeling heat rising up to my cheeks.

"It doesn't matter. Just hurry up and sit down." Sting said.

I sat down nervously. Sharing a small blanket was extremely uncomfortable. First of all, the blanket was too small for two people sitting side by side. Second of all, I kept my distance from Sting. Sting was getting annoyed about our blanket issue. He lifted me up and sat me down in between his legs wrapping his arms around me. I turned red.

"Problem solved." he whispered in my ear.

I shuddered. I tried not to latch onto Sting when the scary part were happening but I couldn't help it. I was holding onto him the entire movie. When the movie finally ended, I got out of Sting's grip only to fall onto the floor. My legs were to shaky.

"What's wrong?" Sting asked.

"I can't get up. The movie seriously scared me so much that I can't even stand." I replied.

I tried getting up again. I failed. Sting laughed at me and walked over.

"Need help Blondie?" he smirked.

"Just this once." I mumbled.

He picked me up bridal style and carried me to my bed. The entire time, I was blushing like crazy.

"I do expect you to let me sleep with you to tonight as a thank you." Stig said.

I turned redder if that was possible.

"Only because I'm still shaken up my the movie." I said moving over.

Stig looked surprised for a moment but smiled and climbed in beside me.

"Good night Heartfillia." he said.

"Good night jerk." I said before closing my eyes.

* * *

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading. Please inform me of any mistakes, grammar or spelling. I DO NOT own Fairy Tail.**


	7. Chapter 7

NORMAL P.O.V.

Wendy walked to the kitchen. Lucy and Sting had probably already left somewhere. When Wendy passed Lucy's bedroom, she heard a small snore. She walked over to the sound and almost fainted. Lucy and Sting were cuddling together. Lucy's shirt rided up so it showed her navel and she was gripping Sting like a big teddy bear. Sting still had his usual clothes on and had his arms around Lucy's waist. While Wendy was trying to proccess what she had just seen, Lucy woke up. She tried getting up. But failed. Something was holding her tightly around her waist. She looked at what was holding her tightly. She saw Sting sleeping soundly. Like a child. Lucy tried gettin up again but failed. She spotted Wendy pacing around.

"Wendy!" Lucy whispered.

Wendy looked at Lucy.

"Can you help me get up?" Lucy asked pleadingly.

Wendy rushed over and peeled Sting's arms off of Lucy carefully. Lucy squirmed out and sighed in relief.

"Thanks Wendy." Lucy said.

They ate breakfast and left for the guild. Lucy left a note for Sting. It was only 9 o'clock.

"Good morning Lucy, Wendy." Mira greeted.

"Good morning Mira." Wendy and Lucy said.

Mira dragged Wendy behind the bar.

"Did you find anything out?" Mira asked.

Behind her Lucy was making and X with her arms and shaking her head frantically.

"Uh...No." Wendy replied.

"Awwwww." Mira pouted.

Lucy sighed in relief. She went and sat down at the bar. Mira handed her a glass of water.

"How are you feeling about Natsu?" Mira asked.

Lucy choked on her water.

"What about him?" Lucy choked out.

"Do you still love him?" Mira asked.

Lucy thought about it for a moment. She hadn't really thought about Natsu at all. Her stomach didn't feel fluttery and her heart didn't pound. Her face didn't heat up at the thought of her and Natsu either.

"No. I don't think so." Lucy said. "To be honest, I didn't really think about him at all."

Mira's mouth dropped open.

"Really?! You don't love Natsu anymore?!" she shouted.

"Mira! Quiet down! I still love Natsu. But as a brother." Lucy said.

"Than do you like _him_?" Wendy asked.

"W-W-Wendy! I-I don't like him!" Lucy said turning completly red.

Mira squealed.

"Lucy! You didn't tell me you like someone else! Who is it?" Mira squealed.

"I don't like anyone!" Lucy said.

Mira didn't pay attention to that protest.

"Who is it?" Mira asked over and over again.

"Even if I did like this person, I'm not telling you!" Lucy said.

Mira kept asking her who she liked. She even used her Satan Soul.

"I-I-I won't tell you even if I die!" Lucy squeaked in a corner.

The guild felt sorry for their celestial spirit mage. Being cornered by Mira while in her Satan Soul form is probably the scariest feeling in the world. Lucy glanced at the time. 9:50am.

_Time to make an escape._ Lucy thought.

"M-Mira... I'm actually getting married soon!" Lucy stuttered.

Mira went back to normal and looked at Lucy with sparkling eyes.

"Who are you getting married too?!" she asked.

"No one! LUCY KICK!" Lucy shouted kicking Mira. "Sorry Mira!"

Lucy ran out of the guild as fast as she could. Everyone sweatdropped. Why didn't she do that before? Lucy ran all the way up the mountain. Sting and Lector were sitting on the boulder that Lucy carries everyday. Lucy was panting for air.

"What's up with you?" Sting asked. "Did you run a marathon or something?"

"Shut up. I was running away from Mira." Lucy panted.

"Why?" Lector asked.

"She asked me if I still liked Natsu and I said I didn't. Than Wendy asked if I liked you and I said no but Mira didn't know we were talking about you so she began bugging me and asked me who it was. When I refused to tell her, she used her Satan Soul on me. And than I lied and said I was getting married and Mira fell for it. She went back to normal and I Lucy Kicked her. Than I ran all the way here." Lucy said with one breath.

Sting burst out laughing. Lucy threw a large rock at him. They went throught their usual training routine, both hoping that the Grand Magic Games didn't come any time soon.

* * *

TIME SKIP (6 MONTHS: TRAINING WITH STING IS DONE)

Today was the last day of training with Sting and Lucy wasn't happy. She wanted to spend more time with Sting. The day went by much faster than they liked.

"Well, last day of training is over. See you later blondie." Sting said.

Lucy unconciously grabbed the back of Sting's shirt.

"You need something?" Sting asked.

"Wha-?! No." Lucy scammered.

"Than why are you still holding onto my shirt?" Sting asked.

"I-I don't know. My body just moved on it's own."

"Hmm? Are you going to miss me?" Sting teased.

Lucy turned red and looked away.

"So what if I will." she murmured.

Sting was shocked. He stood frozen in place before laughing.

"D-don't laugh at me!" Lucy said.

"Sorry. It's not like we won't see each other ever again right?" Sting said.

"But three months is a long time." Lucy said vision blurring.

"H-hey! Don't cry." Sting said. "Here. I'll let you borrow this. You have to give it back to me. That way we can see each other again."

Sting gave Lucy his earring.

"Thanks Sting!" Lucy cried hugging him.

"Yeah yeah." Sting said patting her head.

Lucy skipped back to the guild wearing Sting's earring.

"Hey Lucy! Gramps wants us in his office!" Gray said.

"Coming!" Lucy called.

Erza, Natsu and Wendy were in his office.

"Is something wrong Master?" Erza asked.

"No no. You five are going to participate in the Grand Magic Games again this year!" Makarov said.

"Really?!" everyone shouted.

"Yes. You have three months to train and get stronger. You will be Fairy Tail team A."

"Is team B going to have Laxus, Mystogun (Jellal), Mira, Juvia and Mira again?" Wendy asked.

Makarov nodded.

"Now go and make your old man proud!" Makarov shouted.

"Yes sir!" Fairy Tail team A shouted.

They left the office.

"Where did you get that earring?" Erza asked Lucy.

"I got it from an important person to me." Lucy said with a large smile.

* * *

TIMESKIP (AFTER 3 MONTHS)

"I'm never going on a train ever again." Natsu panted.

Gray laughed at him and resulted in a fight only to be stopped by Erza.

"No fighting. Save it for the tomorrow." Erza snapped.

"A-Aye!" Gray and Natsu squeaked.

Wendy, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy and Wendy went to their hotel. It was already 9:00pm. Lucy took a shower and got ready for bed.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Wendy asked when Erza went into the shower.

"Yeah. I'll show everyone how stong I am!" Lucy replied.

_And I'll get to see Sting again!_ Lucy thought.

* * *

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading. Please inform me of any mistakes, grammar or spelling. I DO NOT own Fairy Tail.**


	8. Chapter 8

NORMAL P.O.V.

"The preliminary event is going throught the Sky Labyrinth again this year! pumpkin~ The rules are the same." Mato said. (Mato is that guy with the pumpkin head). "On your mark, get set, GO!"

All the teams ran inside the maze. Fairy Tail team A had Wendy and Natsu to sniff the way out. They ran as fast as they could.

"Congradulations! You came in 4th place this year. pumpkin~" Mato said.

Fairy Tail team A did a little victory dance. Lucy looked at who came in before them. Third was Lamia Scale, second was Raven Tail, and first was Sabertooth. Lucy's heart fluttered slightly when she saw Sting. They made eye contact. Making sure no one was looking, she gave Sting a large smile and a thumbs up. Sting smirked and looked away. A small smile played on his lips. Rogue saw the small smile but didn't say anything. About 30 minutes later, the rest of the teams arrived.

"The first event of the day is called 'Manhunt'. Contestants are teleported into town. Our machine is going to go around and try to hit you. If you are hit you become a 'machine' and try to hit other contestants. The last one left is rewarded 10 points. The contestants are Rufus Lohr from Sabertooth, Arania Web from Mermaid Heel, Nullpuding from Raven Tail, Gray Fullbuster from Fairy Tail team A, Eve Tearm from Blue Pegasus, Toby Horhorta from Lamia Scale, Yaeger from Quatro Cerberus, and Juvia Lockser from Fairy Tail team B!" Mato announced.

The contestants were teleported into town.

"On your marks, get set, GO!"

About 40 minutes later, the event was over. The results were posted

1st-Sabertooth

2nd-Fairy Tail team A

3rd-Fairy Tail team B

4th-Raven Tail

5th-Blue Pegasus

6th-Mermaid Heel

7th-Lamia Scale

8th-Yaeger

Fairy Tail congratulated Gray and Juvia. About two minutes later, the matches began.

"The first match is Lucy Heartfillia vs Flare Corona!" Mato said.

"Go Lucy!" Fariy Tail cheered.

"She them what Fairy Tail is made of!" Natsu shouted.

"Good luck blondie." Laxus said.

An angry tick mark appeared on her forhead. She glared at Laxus and walked to the arena.

_What is it with people and calling me blondie?_ Lucy thought.

"Ready, set, FIGHT!"

"I can't wait to beat you again blondie." Flare said.

Another tick mark appeared on Lucy's forhead.

"WOULD EVERYONE JUST STOP CALLING ME 'BLONDIE'?!" Lucy shouted. "Celestial Sphere!"

A large orange sphere appeared on Lucy's hand. She launched it at Flare and followed it with a kick to Flare's stomach. Lucy didn't give Flare a chance to attack. She summoned Cancer to cut her hair while Lucy attacked Flare over and over again with her 'Celestial Sphere'. Flare fell to the ground unconcious.

"Lucy Heartfillia is the winner!" Mato annouced.

Lucy did a victory dance on her way back to her team.

"Yeah! You did it Luce!" Natsu said.

"Good job." Gray and Erza said.

A small boy ran up to Lucy and gave her a note. She opened it.

_Hey blondie,_

_Good fight. Come by Sabertooth after the matches. We'll go grab something to eat and to the park or something. You can bring that little girl Wendy if you want. Lector is coming with me._

_Sting_

Lucy smiled at the note and showed it to Wendy.

"Is that a love letter?!" Mira shouted eyes glittering.

"Wha-?! No!" Lucy shouted.

"What does it say?" Mira asked.

"It just says how that little boy thinks that Lucy's fight was amazing." Wendy said.

Lucy could hardly sit still while watching the matches.

"I'm going for a walk." Lucy said as soon as the matches were over.

"I'll come with you." Wendy said.

"Don't stay out to late." Erza said.

"We won't."

Lucy walked to Sabertooth and hid behind a tree. Waiting for Sting to come out. Every 5 seconds, Sting would sniff the air trying to smell vanilla and strawberries. Rogue noticed his partner sniffing the air. Sting got up.

"I'm going for a walk." he said.

"I'm coming too!" Lector said.

Rogue sniffed the air. It smelled faintly of strawberries and vanilla. Suspicious, he followed Sting. Sting, Lucy, Wendy and Lector went to the park.

"Did you see my fight?! I was amazing! Flare didn't even land a single hit on me!" Lucy said.

"I could have taken her out in one hit." Sting said.

"'Cause Sting-kun is the strongest mage in Fiore!" Lector said.

"And where does that leave me?" Lucy asked petting Lector.

"Third!"

"Who's second?"

"Rogue."

Lucy giggled and pet Lector some more.

"How is this girl third strongest?" Sting scoffed.

"Excuse me?" Lucy said.

"You're no where as strong as me!" Sting said.

"We'll just see about that!" Lucy said putting Lector on the ground, tackling Sting.

The two blondes fought and rolled around in the grass. About an hour later, they stopped fighting and lay down on the ground panting.

"See? You are no where as strong as me." Sting panted.

"Don't kid yourself. We were even." Lucy panted.

There was silence.

"I'm hungry." Lucy said.

"Me too. Let's go get something to eat." Sting said.

Wendy and Lector sweatdropped. One moment, they were fighting the next they were going to eat dinner. Sting, Lucy, Wendy and Sting went to a small restaurant near the arena. The waitress who was serving them was practically drooling all over Sting. Sting ordered a large steak with ribs, Lucy and Wendy ordered chicken ceaser salad and Lector order fish. Sting finished his steak and ribs quickly. Since he was still hungry, he took some of Lucy's chicken from her salad.

"Hey! If you're hungry order more! Don't take my food." Lucy said.

"But it's fun. 'Cause it pissed you off." Sting said.

Lucy almost stabbed Sting with her fork. Sting got pissed and tried stabbing Lucy with his knife. It turned into a small fight. Lucy completly forgot about her food. So Lector ate it. Lucy stopped fighting when she heard Lector burp.

"Lector! You ate my dinner?!" Lucy shouted.

"Yes. *burp*" Lector said.

Lucy sighed and looked at the time. 7:38pm. Lucy payed for the food and left the restaurant.

"We better get back. Erza will get mad if we don't." Lucy said. "See you later."

"Bye." Sting said walking back to Sabertooth.

He was in a really good mood. You could practically see the happiness seeping out of him. His team looked at him confused.

"What are you so happy about?" Orga asked.

"Hm? Nothing." Sting replied. "I'm going to my room."

Sting left his team completly confused. He took a shower and put on sweat pants. He almost jumped when he saw Rogue in his room sitting on a chair.

"What are you doing here Rogue?" Sting asked drinking some water.

"I know that you spent the day with Lucy Heartfillia." Rogue said.

Sting choked on his water.

"How do you know that?" Sting coughed.

"I followed you." Rogue replied.

"Rogue, you can't tell anyone. Especially Minerva." Sting said.

"I won't. But tell me how you know her."

"I met her in a forest near Magnolia. She was crying because Natsu had cheated on her on their one year anniversary and her birthday. After that, se began crying about how weak she was so I said I would train her. I trained her for about 9 months. We kind of 'parted ways' 3 months before this year's Grand Magic Games. And let me tell you, training her was the biggest mistake of my life. She is such a pain in the ass." Sting explained.

Both dragon slayers jumped when they heard a thump from the window. They walked over cautiously. Lucy was on her hands and knees.

"What are you doing here blondie?" Sting asked.

"Sorry. I forgot to give something back to you." Lucy said.

She handed Sting his earring.

"You can keep that." Sting said.

"Eh? Really?" Lucy said.

Sting nodded. Lucy saw Rogue.

"Does he know?" Lucy asked.

Sting nodded again. Lucy stood up.

"My name is Lucy Heartfillia. It's nice to meet you." she said.

"Rogue Cheny."

"Since introductions are over go back to where ever the hell you're staying. If someone found out you're here, we're dead." Sting said.

"I'm going, I'm going. Don't be such a sourpuss." Lucy said climbing out the window.

Sting booted her out. Lucy yelped in surprise.

"Sting you idiot! Why'd you have to push me?!" Lucy shouted.

"Because you called me a sourpuss!" Sting shouted shutting the window.

Lucy screamed a bunch of insults but left shortly after.

"Did you return the earring?" Wendy asked when Lucy got back.

"No. He said I could keep it." Lucy replied. "Let's get to bed. I'm tired."

Wendy nodded in agreement. Lucy drifted to sleep thinking about Sting.

* * *

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading. Please inform me of any mistakes, grammar or spelling. I DO NOT own Fairy Tail.**


	9. Chapter 9

NORMAL P.O.V.

"Welcome to day 2 of the Garnd Magic Games! Today's event is called 'Treasure Hunt'! Participants are sent into town to collect marbles! You may take another contestants marbles and use magic! The time limit is one hour! The contestants are, Orga Nanagear from Sabertooth, Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail team A, Cana Alberona from Fairy Tail team B, Millianna from Mermaid Heel, Kurohebi from Raven Tail, Sherry Blendy from Lamia Scale, Hibiki Lates from Blue Pegasus, and War Cry from Quatro Cerberus!" Mato announced.

All of the participants were teleported into town. Everyone was doing well. Until Orga took War Cry's marbles. Erza than took his. Sherry took Hibiki's marbles. No one was searching for the marbles anymore. They were just taking it from other contestants. One hour later, the results came out.

1st-Sabertooth and Fairy Tail team A

2nd-Mermaid Heel

3rd-Raven Tail

4th-Fairy Tail team B

5th-Lamia Scale

6th-Blue Pegasus

7th-Quatro Cerberus

"Now onto the matches! The first match is Lucy Heartfillia vs. Sting Eucliffe!" Mato said.

"Lucy's fighting again?" Erza said.

"Luce, do you want me to take your spot? Sting is pretty str-"

"Natsu, I don't want you to take my spot. I'm going to fight him. I'm not as weak as weak as before." Lucy said cutting Natsu off.

Lucy walked to the arena.

"Ready, set, FIGHT!"

Sting and Lucy fought with no magic at first. To everyone's eyes, they were evenly matched. But Lucy knew that he was holding back. She was angry. Lucy tackled Sting to the ground pinning his arms above his head sitting on his stomach. Everyone went 'Ohhhh'.

"What are you doing blondie?" Sting asked.

"What are you doing?" Lucy challenged.

"Fighting?" Sting replied.

"Fighting my ass. You're holding back. And if you're not going to take this fight seriously, than give up. I'm fighting to win the Grand Magic Games. So what are you doing?"

Sting's eyes widened. She saw right through him. He chuckled.

"Wow blondie. Maybe you are stronger than I thought." he said. "Now get off of me. Or else."

"Or else what?" Lucy challenged.

"Or else this!"

Sting flipped Lucy onto her back pinning her hands above her head with one hand, the other supporting his weight. Lucy heard Mira squeal. Erza, Gray and Natsu were ready to kill Sting at any moment.

"Screw you Eucliffe." Lucy said.

"I know you want to." Sting smirked.

Lucy kicked Sting off her.

"Celestial Spere!"

"White Dragon's Roar!"

The two attacks collided and made an explosion. After that attack, both blondes launched into another attack.

"Celestial Punch!"

"White Dragon's Punch!"

The attacks sent both stumbling back. Lucy had the white dragon's insignia on her stomach. She let out a stream of curses when Sting used his 'White Dragon's Claw'.

"Lucy!" Fairy Tail shouted.

Lucy rolled out of the attack panting.

"Not bad Eucliffe." Lucy smirked. "But I have a little trick of my own."

"Regulas Imapact!"

A large lion headed towards Sting. It destroyed part of the arena. When the smoke cleared, Sting was still standing with some scratches and bruises.

"Damn. You did get stronger." Sting said.

"Yep! I learned to use my celestial spirits' attacks." Lucy said proud that she was able to execute Loke's strongest melee attack.

The fight continued for the full half an hour.

"Time's up! It's a tie!" Mato announced.

Lucy and Sting grunted and walked back to their team.

"Wow! Luce! You're so strong!" Natsu said.

"Duh. I've been training non stop for almost a ye- three months straight." Lucy sat flopping down onto a couch.

"Luuucy! Are you dating him?!" Mira squealed.

Lucy fell off the bed laughing.

"Me? Date someone as cocky and stupid like him?! As if!" Lucy laughed.

"You guys looked pretty close while fighting though. Especially when you pinned him down and than he pinned you down."

Lucy cleared her thoart.

"I just wanted to fight him fair and square." she said. "Wendy, can you heal me?"

Wendy nodded and got to work. Her team left them alone and went back to watching the matches.

"Lucy, are you going to see Sting again?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah. I need to kick his ass! Our fight ended up as a tie and I need to make sure that I'm the winner! I'll probaly want to see Lector too. Are you going to come with me?" Lucy asked.

Wendy nodded. When she finished healing Wendy, they went to where Sting would most likely be. The food court. They were right. Sting was shoviling food in his mouth left and right while Lector was behind him eating a large fish. Lucy and Wendy went over to Sting.

"Someone's a pig." Lucy said sitting across from Sting.

"Shut up. Fighting you makes me hungry. I wasted to much energy on you." Sting said.

"Do you want me to heal your injuries Sting?" Wendy asked.

"Hm? Oh yeah. That would be great." he said.

Wendy got to work.

"Be careful you don't over work yourself Wendy." Lucy said taking a french fry from Sting's large variety of food.

"That was a good fight. If it went on, I would have won though." Sting said.

"What?! No way! I would have won!" Lucy said slamming her fist on the table.

"You wish." Sting snorted.

"Is that a challenge?" Lucy asked narrowing her eyes.

"What if it is?"

"I accpet!"

"Umm... I just healed your injuries! Don't injure yourselves again!" Wendy said.

"As if I'd get injuried by this idiot!" Lucy said glaring at Sting.

"Says the moron who never beat me once!" Sting said glaring at Lucy.

"If you fight, you'll destroy the restaurant Lucy. And you'll have no money for your rent!" Wendy said.

"You're right! I need that money!" Lucy said. "I'll let you off the hook this time Eucliffe but I'll prove that I'm strong!"

"I'll consider you strong as soon as you beat Minerva." Sting snorted.

_Challenge accepted._ Lucy thought.

They spent the day together again. They didn't argue as much as yesterday.

"Lucy! We need to leave!" Wendy said panicking.

"Hm? Why?" Lucy asked.

"Natsu, Gray and Erza are looking for us!"

Lucy smacked herself and let out a string of curses. Lucy dropped to the ground and rolled. Wendy did the same.

"Seriously?" Sting asked.

"Shut up. Just roll!" Lucy said pulling Sting down.

Sting barely got out of sight before Erza, Gray and Natsu saw them.

"There you guys are!" Gray said.

"Sorry for leaving without telling anyone." Lucy and Wendy said.

"It's fine. Just don't do it again." Erza said. "Let's go back to the hotel."

Lucy and Wendy got up and followed Erza. Lucy looked back to where Sting was hiding and gave a small wave. Sting waved back and went back to Sabertooth.

"Where did you go?" Minerva asked. "This is the second day you've disappeared."

"I just went for a walk. Get off my back." Sting grumbled.

Mineva was about to say something but Sting left to his room. Rogue was in his room sitting on his chair.

"Did you go see Lucy?" Rogue asked.

Sting turned slightly red and nodded.

"Her little friend healed me." Sting said. "That Sky Dragon Slayer."

"Why are you dirty? Did you get into another fight with her?" Rogue asked.

"No. She made me roll in the grass because her fairy friends were looking for her." Sting replied.

"Just be careful around Minerva. She's getting suspicious." Rogue said leaving Sting's room.

He stopped at the door.

"Do you like Lucy?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah. She's a nice person." Sting replied.

"I mean do you love her."

Sting was silent. Taking that as an 'I don't know', Rogue left. Sting flopped down on his bed.

_Love Lucy? Did I love Lucy?_

* * *

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading. Please inform me of any mistakes, grammar or spelling. Check out my poll because I'm thinking of writing a new story but I don't know which couple I should make it about. I DO NOT own Fairy Tail.**


	10. Chapter 10

NORMAL P.O.V.

"Hello and welcome to day 3 of the Grand Magic Games! Today's event is called 'Boxing Ring'! Contestants are to knock the other person out of the ring. Magic is allowed. Last one in the ring is rewarded 10 points. Contestants are Juvia Lovkser form Fairy Tail team B, Semmes from Quatro Cerberus, Hibiki Lates from Blue Pegasus, Yuka Suzuki from Lamia Scale, Arania Web from Mermaid Heel, Kurohebi from Raven Tail, Lucy Heartfillia from Fairy Tail team A and Minerva from Sabertooth!" Mato announced."

"Go Lucy! Go Juvia!" Fairy Tail cheered.

"Good luck Juvia." Lucy said.

"Juvia wishes her love rival good luck as well." Juvia said.

"Are you ready to b. beat again?" Minerva sneered.

"Let's just see who'll be beating who." Lucy hissed.

"Ready, set, FIGHT!"

Lucy immediately ran up to Hibiki.

"Hello my princess." Hibiki said.

"Hello my ass. I want a hug." Lucy pouted.

"You're finally accepting my love?!" Hibiki laughed.

Lucy smiled and opened her arms to him. Hibiki rushed into Lucy's arms with no hesitation. Lucy smirked and grabbed one of his arms and threw him out the ring.

"No I'm not accepting your love." Lucy said sticking out her tongue. "Now, next target... Juvia!"

"Water Slicer."

Blades of water headed towards Lucy. She dodged it. And launched her own attack. Juvia dodged it.

"Juvia! Look! Gray is naked!" Lucy exclaimed pointing to Gray.

"Gray-sama is naked?! Where?!" Juvia said looking around.

"Lucy Kick!"

Lucy kicked Juvia out of the ring. Lucy turned around. There was no one in the ring anymore except for Minerva.

"Looks like it's just us again." Minerva said.

"Bring it on." Lucy said.

Minerva sent her attack to Lucy who countered it with her 'Celestial Sphere'. Minerva ran towards Lucy and kicked her. Lucy blocked it and punched Minerva. The two mages kept attacking and blocking. Minerva sent a magic sphere at Lucy. Lucy wasn't expecting it and got hit. It felt like lead. Minerva sent five more attacks at Lucy. Three of the five attacks hit.

"Fast!" Lucy said.

"I can go even faster." Minerva said kicking Lucy in the back.

Lucy whipped around only to be hit in the back again. Minerva continued her attacks until she was holding Lucy's neck. (like the navel battle) Something shiny caught Minerva's eye. She looked at it. It was Sting's earring. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Where did you get this earring?" Minerva hissed.

Lucy spat in Minerva's face.

"I don't have to tell you." Lucy hissed.

Minerva punched Lucy in the stomach. Lucy was barely conscious.

_My body feels heavy... It hurts... I want to stop fighting... _ Lucy thought. _Stop fighting? I can't do that... I'll embarrass Fairy Tail again... I can't lose to Minerva again... I have to prove to Sting that I'm strong!_

Lucy raised her hand shakily in front of Minerva's face.

"Arw you still attempting to fight?" she sneered. "You don't have any magic left."

Lucy smirked.

"That's where you're wrong." Lucy said. "Celestial explosion."

A bright light engulfed both mages and exploded. Minerva yelped in pain while Lucy grunted in pain. Lucy got up slowly. Her body protested at the moment. Minerva was glaring at Lucy.

_Watch me Sting. I'm going to beat Minerva with this attack_.

Lucy closed her eyes and began chanting.

"Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven, All the stars far and wide, Show me thy appearance, with such shine, O Tetrabiblos, I am the ruler of the stars, Aspect become complete, open the malevolent gate, O 88 stars of the heaven, Shine, Uranometroia!"

Minerva took the full hit of Lucy's attack and flew out of the ring. Lucy flew into the ropes of the boxing ring and fell to her stomach. She groaned in pain and began getting up slowly. She clutched her ribs and raised her fist.

"The winner is Lucy! Ten points for Fairy Tail!" Mato announced.

"See that Eucliffe?!" Lucy yelled. "I beat Min...er...va..."

Lucy fell to the ground unconcious.

"Call the paramedics!" the referee ordered.

Sting watched the entire fight. His hands we're gripping the balcony railing so tightly that Lector was afraid that they might snap. His face showed relief when Lucy stood up.

"See that Eucliffe?!" Lucy shouted.

_I saw it Blondie, I saw it._ Sting thought.

"I beat Min...er...va..." Lucy said falling to the ground.

Sting's heart plummeted to the ground when he saw her fall to te ground. He tensed up again and almost jumped off the balcony to check her injuries. The paramedics were called. They hauled Lucy off to treatment right away. Sting let go of the railing. Lecter was close to crying.

"I-is Fairy-san going to be alright?" he asked.

Sting didn't answer. He didn't know if Lucy was going to be alright or not. Be spun around on his heel and walked towards the infirmary. Lector followed him. Sting hid a good distance away so that Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus wouldn't sniff him out. A couple hours later, a doctor came out.

"You can see your friend now." he said.

Fairy Tail rushed into the infirmary. After about 30 minutes later, they came out looking a little more relieved. Sting made his way into the room. He grabbed a chair and sat next to Lucy's bed. Her ace had multiple bruises and scratches. Her left arm had a cast on it. More scratches and bruises were visible on her other arm and legs. Lucy's eyes were fluttering open.

"How are you feeling?" Sting asked.

Lucy couldn't see who was talking to her but she recognized the voice right away.

"Sore and tired." Lucy replied.

"That's to be expected. You took hits from Minerva, almost blew yourself up and used an attack that looked too powerful fr your injuries body to take." Sting said.

Lucy laughed a little.

"At least I beat Minerva right?" she said.

"Sorry." Sting said.

"What are you saying sorry for?"

"For saying that you would be considered strong if you beat Minerva."

Lucy laughed softly again.

"It's not your fault. I beat Minerva because I had to. I couldn't let Fairy Tail be embarrassed again."

"You are really weird you know that?"

"I get told that a lot." Lucy giggled.

"I should get back. I'm see you later." Sting said.

Lucy grabbed the back of Sting's shirt.

"Stay. Don't leave me." Lucy said.

Stin looked at the girl. She looked so vulnerable. He sighed and sat back down.

"I'll stay as long as you sleep." Sting said.

Lucy's face brightened up. She made herself comfortable and closed her eyes. She was asleep within minutes. Sting felt exhausted. Lector was curled up beside Lucy. Being so tensed up was exhausting.

"I'm just take a quick nap." Sting mumbled to himself.

He lay his head down on Lucy's bed and dosed off.

* * *

A COUPLE HOURS LATER...

Lucy woke up to someone yelling.

"I smell Sabertooth." someone yelled.

Lucy opened her eyes and saw Natsu's angry face.

"Calm down flame brain. Why would Sabertooth be here?" Gray asked.

"I don't know. I just smell them." Natsu growled.

"Natsu, calm down. You'll wake Lucy up." Erza said.

"I'm already up." Lucy said.

"Did Sabertooth come here?" Natsu asked.

"The first thing you ask Lucy when she wakes up from getting almost killed by Minerva is if Sabertooth can through here?" Erza scowled.

"Oh... Sorry Luce. How are you feeling?" Natsu asked.

"I'm fine. I don't thinks Sabertooth came through here. I was asleep the entire time." Lucy lied.

"See flame brain? Sabertooth didn't come here." Gray said.

"What'd you call me stripper?" Natsu growled.

Gray and Narsu began fighting. Lucy was barely paying any attention to them. Sge was too busy thinking about Sting.

* * *

MEANWHILE...

Sting woke up to flapping noises. He opened his eyes and foud himself dangling in air. He looked up and saw Lector carrying him.

"Lector?" he said.

"You-re awake!" Lector said.

"Yeah. What happened?"

"I woke up a couple hours ago and saw you sleeping. I heard Natsu's voice and than I picked you up and flew you out. I barely made it." Lector relied.

"Thanks Lector." Stig said.

"You know Minerva saw the earring you gave to Lucy. What are you going to do when Minerva wakes up?"

* * *

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading. Plese inform me of mistakes, grammar or spelling. I DO NOT own Fairy Tail.**


	11. Chapter 11

NORMAL P.O.V.

Minerva was pissed. Extremly pissed. She marched right up to Sting's room and kicked the door open. He was watching tv eating popcorn. She grabbed Sting's collar and put her face close to his.

"Why do you want Minerva? I'm trying to watch tv." Sting said irritated.

"Why does that fairy have your earring?" Mjnerva hissed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sting said.

"Don't play dumb with me Sting. I saw with my own eyes that she was wearing your earring. Why did you give it to her?" Minerva shouted.

"I don't even know that girl." Sting said.

Minerva let out a frustrated yell and threw a vase at the wall. It broke with a crash. Orga, Rufus and Rogue went to Sting's room and saw Minerva ready to kill and Sting looking annoyed.

"Sting Eucliffe tell me how that fairy got your earring!" Minerva roared.

"I already told you I don't know that girl and I didn't give her anything." Sting said.

"I'm not stupid! That earring means a lot to you! It was the eating your precious dragon left you!" Minerva shouted.

"Shut up. Get out. I don't know what you're talking about. Leave." Sting growled. "Everyone out."

Everyone left except for Rogue.

"Did you really give your earring to Lucy?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah. I trust her. I told her how important it was and that she could keep it." Sting replied. "I should check on her. Who knows what Minerva will do."

Sting put on his shoes and left his room. People were surprised when they saw Sting wear sweats and a v-neck t-shirt. In other words, normal clothing. Sting walked to the infirmary quietly and made sure that no one was there.

"Ow! Let me go!" he heard Lucy shout.

"Not until you tell me how you got Sting's earring!" Minerva shouted.

"It's nt from him! Ow! Let me go already!" Lucy shouted.

Sting's blood boiled. Minerva was hurting Lucy. He kicked the door open. Minerva was dangling Lucy up in air holding her broken arm and pulling her hair.

"Wht are you doing Minerva." Sting growled.

She dropped Lucy and put something in Sting's hand. It was his earring. Sting's blood boiled more. He took his earrig and walked over to Lucy who was holding her arm.

"Are you ok?" Sting asked crouching down.

"Y-yeah. I-I'm fine." Lucy said wincing at the pain.

"Sorry." Sting said.

"I should say sorry. I let Minerva take your earring." Lucy said.

"You're so weird." Stig said brushing Lucy's hair behind her ear.

He put his raring back to her earring and lifted her up. The door slammed open again.

"You!" Natsu shouted. "What are you two doing?!"

"I'm not doing anything." Sting said. "I'm not so sure about her."

Sting glared at Minerva.

"Why are you two here?" Erza growled.

"Your stupid fairy friend took Sting's earring and I was only getting it back." Minerva said.

"I'm here to make sure Minerva doesn't do anything stupid after I said that I didn't give this chick my earring." Sting said.

"Than why does it look like Lucy is in pain?" Gray said.

"Because Minerva tortured her a little bit. She was dangling Lucy in the air pulling her hair and broken arm." Stig replied setting Lucy down on the bed."You might want to get that little healing girl of yours to heal her arm."

"Why would Sbaertooth help one of us?" Erza asked.

"If we're going to win te Grand Magic Games, than we want to win it fairly. Not by injuring one of our rival's strongest Mage." Sting replied walking past Natsu, Erza and Gray. "Let's go Minerva."

Minerva followed Sting out of the room.

"Are you ok Luce?" Natsu asked.

"I'm fine. My arm just hurts a little bit." Lucy replied.

"I'll go get Wendy." Gray said.

Wendy came and healed Lucy's arm completely. It was a bit sore but that was it.

"Finally! I can get out of this stuffy place!" Lucy said jumping off the bed.

"You're still injured Lucy. Be careful." Wendy said.

"Nonesense! I feel like I can take anyone on!" Lucy said.

"I think she should get some fresh air to clear her head." Gray said.

Lucy didn't need to be told twice. She walked out of the infirmary and put the arena doors. She inhaled deeply.

"Ah! Fresh air!" Lucy said stretching.

"You there!" a voice said.

"Me?" Lucy said looking around.

"Yes you. Would you like a magic food sample?" and old lady asked.

"Hmm... Sure! What's the harm." Lucy said ploping something that looked like candy in her mouth.

Lucy began to feel tingly inside. She coughed a little and feell to the ground. As soon as the tingly sensation was gone, Lucy looked around. Everything looked bigger. She walked around and found a puddle. She looked in and saw a yellow cat with brown eyes. Lucy lifted her hand. The cat in the puddle lifted it's paw. Lucy looked closer at the cat. The cat got closer too. Lucy looked at her body. It was small and furry. She screamed. Or tried to. She was a cat!

_What do I do? What do I do?! I know! I'll find Carle and ask her to translate what I say to Levy!_ Lucy thought.

She ran and found Carle.

"Carle!" Lucy meowed.

"How do you know my name cat?" Carle asked.

"It's me! Lucy! I ate a magic food sample and turned into a cat! I need to find Levy." Lucy said.

"Eh? How stupid are you?" Carle asked.

"I'm not stupid! Just help me!"

"Ok."

When Carle and Lucy found Levy, they explained what happened. Levy examined Lucy carefully and looked in some books.

"Your transformation will last for 8 hours. After that you'll be back to normal." Levy said.

"8 hours?! Lucy says." Carle said.

"Don't worry Lu-chan. It might be fun being a cat. You can go around and do whatever you want." Levy said.

"Thanks Levy-chan. Lucy says." said Carle.

Lucy walked outside again and thought about what she should do. She walked around for about 5 minutes before she saw Sting and Lector. She ran up to them.

"Lector!" Lucy said.

"How do you know my name?" Lector asked.

"It's me! Lucy! I got transformed into a cat after eating a magic food sample. I'll be back to normal in 8 hours." Lucy said.

"Eh?! Lucy?" Lector said.

"Who are you talking to Lector?" Sting asked.

"Lucy. She got transformed into a cat after she ate a magic food sample. She'll be back to normal in 8 hours." Lector replied.

"Seriously?" Stig said. "Hmm... She can come with us for a bit."

Lucy was over joyed. Sting picked up Lucy and places her on his shoulder. Lector flew around them. They arrived at Sabertooth in a couple minutes.

"What's with the cat?" Orga asked.

"I just picked up a stray." Sting replied sitting down.

Lucy hopped off of Sting's shoulder and sat on the table.

"The cat is actually pretty cute." Orga said scratching Lucy behind the ears.

Lucy purred loudly. Orga wasn't so bad.

"What's with the cat?" Rufus asked.

"Sting picked up a stray." Orga replied.

"What a small cat. She's cute." Rufus said running Lucy's back.

Lucy purred louder.

"What's with the cat?" Rogue asked.

Lector whispered what happened into Rogue's ear. Rogue looked at Lucy anf raised an eyebrow. Lucy just shrugged her shoulders and continued purring.

"What is that noise?!" Minerva shouted.

"Don't shout Minerva. You'll scare the cat away." Rogue said.

Minerva picked Lucy up by the scruff and looked at her.

"She looks like that stupid blonde fairy." Minerva said.

Lucy hissed and scratched Minerva's hand. Minerva dropped Lucy. Lucy ram to Sting and hissed at her again. Lucy lay down on Sting's lap and purred when Sting pet her. Lucy sent a smirk to Minerva.

"You go beat by a cat!" Orga laughed.

Minerva shot him a glare.

"Why is there a cat in here anyways?" Minerva asked.

"Sting picked up a stray." Rufus replied.

"Are you going to keep her?" Orga asked.

"Nope. She'll probably run away in a couple hours." Sting replied. "Plus if I do keep her, she'll probably cause trouble and become annoying."

Lucy batted Sting's face in annoyance and hisse. something.

"She says she wouldn't want a stupid owner like you either." Lector says.

"Wha-?! Stupid cat!" Sting said.

Lucy stuck her small tongue out at him. Orga and Rufus laughed.

"I can't believe you're fighting with a cat." Orga laughed.

"Wahtever. I'm going to my room." Sting scowled.

Lucy hopped off the table and followed him. She jumped onto his bed and lay down. She said something and closed her eyes.

"She says that she's tired going to sleep for a while." Levtor said.

"Look after her. I'm going to take a shower." Sting said.

About 10 minutes later, Sting came out of the shower. Lucy was sleeping beside his pillow. Sting chuckled.

"Maybe having you in my life isn't so bad." Sting said climbing into bed.

* * *

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading. Please informand of any mistakes, grammar or spelling. I DO NOT own Fairy Tail.**

** By the way, I'm going in vacation so there won't be any new chapters for a couple days. Sorry about that.**


	12. Chapter 12

NORMAL P.O.V.

Lucy lazily opened one eye. When she saw that she wasn't in her hotel room, she bolted up. She quickly looked around. She was in a large white room. Hearing a soft breathing noise, she looked down. Lucy almost screamed. Sting was right beside her shirtless. She looked down at what she was wearing. She let out a sigh if relief that she was wearing a dress that Carle lent her. The dress was a bit small and made it a little hard to breath.

"At least I'm not naked." Lucy murmured.

Lucy climbed out of bed quietly and looked at the time. 9:07. The Grand Magic Games started in 8 minutes. Lucy panicked. It takes 10 minutes to get to the arena. She walked over to Sting's bed and shook him.

"Wake up! Wake up!" she hissed.

Sting let out a groan and rolled over.

"Go away Rogue..." he murmured.

Lucy hit him on the head.

"I'm not Rogue." she said.

Sting opened his eyes and came face to face with Lucy. Her face was only centimeters away. He cursed.

"Get out of bed! The games start in 6 minutes!" Lucy said combing through her hair.

Sting let out another stream of curses and rolled out of bed. He grabbed a shirt on the floor and pulled it over his head. Lucy couldn't help but notice his muscles rippling under his skin. Lucy felt her face heat up and quickly looked away.

"I need to go before Erza kills me." Lucy said climbing out the window.

"Sure. I'll see you later." Sting said running out the door.

Lucy ran as fast as she could. Which was hard considering that she was wearing an extremly short dress. Lucy barely made it. She slammed the door open.

"So-sorry I'm la-late." Lucy panted.

"Thank God you're here." Natsu said hugging Lucy.

He sniffed her. She smelled different.

"You smell... Different today. Where did you go yesterday?" Natsu asked.

"I... uh... went around town as a cat. I must of picked up a bunch of scents." Lucy lied.

"Ok. Just try to come back before night falls. We were so worried." Erza said crushing Lucy into her armor.

Lucy laughed nervously and watched what was going on from the balcony. Unconsciously, her eyes strayed from the battle to Sabertooth. Orga and Rufus were watching the match with little interest while Minerva looked like she was going to kill somebody. Rogue was talking to Sting about something.

"What are you looking at Lucy?" Gray asked.

"N-nothing." Lucy replied looking back down at the arena.

Before Lucy knew it, it was time for lunch.

"Finally! Let's go eat! I'm starving!" Natsu shouted.

Fairy Tail team A and B went to the food court. Unfortunetly, Sabertooth was also there.

"What's Sabertooth doing here?" Natsu growled.

"If you haven't noticed pinky, we're here to get something to eat." Minerva said.

"My hair is not pink! It's RED!"

"It's pink." Sting said.

Sting and Natsu got into a little argument. Laxus and Orga were glaring daggers at each other. Gray and Rufus were evaluating each other. Erza and Minerva looked ready to kill each other. Lucy and Rogue just stood to the side and watched their teams bicker.

"U-ummm... Guys? I-I don't think there's a need to fight." Lucy said. "We could eat lunch together."

Everyone stared at her like she was crazy.

"No way am I eating with a bunch of fairies." Minerva said.

Orga and Rufus nodded in agreement.

"Well we don't want to eat with you bastards either." Natsu hissed. "Right Luce?"

Erza and Gray agreed. Wendy, Lucy, Rogue and Sting just stood there.

"Uhh... Let's just sit down and try not to kill each other." Lucy said timidly.

Everyone except Sting, Rogue and Wendy looked at her in disbelief. Lucy walked stiffly over to a large open table. The air was super tense. The waiter was nervous taking their orders. After he gave them their food her walked away quickly. Sting and Natsu immediatly dug in.

"You eat like a pig." Lucy said to Sting.

"At least I don't look like a monkey." Sting retorted.

"Shut up. At least I'm not a stupid playboy."

"At least people want me."

"Hey! A bunch of people want me too!"

"Who? Donkeys?"

Lucy picked up her fork and tried to stab Sting's hand. Sting pulled his hand back quickly.

"Violent bitch." Sting smirked.

"You are so dead Eucliffe." Lucy hissed trying to stab Sting's hands.

"C-calm d-down Lucy! Everyone is staring." Wendy said.

Lucy looked around. Everyone was staring at her. Except for Minerva. She was glaring daggers. Lucy turned red and sat down.

"Stupid girl." Minerva hissed. "Don't try a stunt like that again or I'll kick your sorry fairy ass again."

"Last time I checked which was uh- now, I beat you yesterday." Lucy said.

Laxus whistled lowly.

"She's got attitude." he said.

Minerva was sturggling not to hug Lucy around the neck. With a rope.

"I let you win." Minerva hissed.

"Sure you did." Lucy said.

Sting smirked. He almost felt proud that Lucy was talking back to Minerva.

"Are you asking for a death wish?" Minerva threatened standing up.

"Are you asking me to beat your pathetic little ass again?" Lucy challenged.

Minerva growled.

"Calm down Minerva." Sting said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"But why are you helping that fairy?! She hurt me! She took your earring! And you're still defending her!" Minerva shouted.

Sting's grip tightened on Minerva's shoulder.

"She hurt you because that was basically the point of the event you two participated in. She didn't take my earring. That is her's. I already told you that I lost mine. And I'm defending her because you're trying to hurt her for no good reason." Sting said. "Now sit down."

Sting's face was unreadable. His eyes flickered with something that looked like anger except more dangerous. Minerva gulped and sat down without saying anything. Lucy gave Sting a small grateful smile before sitting down.

"Wow Luce! You're so cool! You stood up to someone who's just as scary as Erza!" Natsu said.

"What did you say?" Erza growled.

"N-nothing Ma-Ma'am!" Natsu stuttered.

Gray called Natsu something that ended in a fight that Erza had to stop. Mira took the chance to ask a question.

"Ne, Sting. Do you like Lucy?" Mira asked wiggling her eyebrows.

Lucy chocked on her drink. Sting chocked on his food. Gray and Natsu stopped fighting. Minerva glared at Lucy. Lucy and Sting coughed.

"Damn woman! What's your problem?!" Sting coughed.

"M-Mira! That's impossible!" Lucy stuttered.

Both blondes had a small tint of pink on their cheeks. Happy noticed and smiled slyly.

"They llllliiiiiiikkee each other!" he sang.

"Shut up you stupid cat! I'll pull out all your fur! One strand at a time!" Lucy shouted chasing the cat.

Natsu and Gray were yelling at Sting.

"What about you Lucy? Do you like Sting?" Mira asked.

Lucy stopped chasing Happy and looked at Mira. Than to Sting. Than back at Mira. Sting did the same thing. Everyone was surprised when both of them burst out laughing.

"M-me? The great Sting Eucliffe? Like a fairy? Yeah right!" Sting laughed clutching his stomach.

"H-how can I like a arrogant, stupid, womanizing bastard like him?" Lucy laughed.

"I'm not a womanizer. That lion spirit is a womanizer." Sting snapped.

-Pop-

"I'm not a womanizer!" Loke protested.

"Loke! Go back! I didn't summon you!" Lucy shouted.

"You _are_ a womanizer. Every chance you get, you flirt with Lucy. And every other girl you see. What about that ram girl?" Sting smirked.

Loke shut his mouth and turned red at the mention of Aries. Lucy and Sting laughed at his reaction.

"How do you know all that?" Natsu asked.

"Uhhh... Lucy guess?" Sting said.

"You and Lucy look like the perfect couple!" Mira squealed.

"This conversation just took a wrong turn." Lucy said. "I think I'm going to sleep and pretend that I didn't hear that remark."

"Same here." Sting said.

Fairy Tail team A and B and Sabertooth looked confused. They shurgged it off and followed the two blondes. Lucy flopped onto her bed and sighed.

"I can't believe that I almost had a normal conversation with Sting with everyone watching..." Lucy groaned.

As soon as Sting's name slipped off Lucy's tongue, she felt fluttering sensation in her stomach and her heart beat speed up.

_What's wrong with me?!_ Lucy thought.

* * *

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading. Please inform me of any mistakes, grammar or spelling. I DO NOT own Fairy Tail.**


	13. Chapter 13

NORMAL P.O.V.

"That Sabertooth bastard. Next time I see him, I beat his ass." Natsu growled.

"Calm down Natsu." Lucy said.

"I can't! I'm just so mad at them! Especially that blonde dragon slayer and that woman with the funny purple hair."

"You mean Minerva and Sting? What's so bad about them?" Lucy asked.

"What's so bad about them?! Minerva was torturing you last year! And Sting was laughing! And this year again! Minerva basically totured you when you were in the hospital!"

"But Sting did help me."

"Because he just wants to fight you again!" Natsu half shouted not getting why Lucy was being defensive. "Why are you so defensive of him anyways?! He's an asshole, jerk, arrogant, stupid, dragon slaying bastard!"

Everyone of those insults towards Sting pierced Lucy's heart. Without thinking about it, she defended him.

"No he's not!" Lucy snapped.

"What do you mean? You called him that too." Natsu said. "How could you forget that Sting laughed at you when Minerva was torturing you?!"

"That's the past Natsu! Focus on the present!" Lucy shouted. "There's nothing wrong with Sting."

Lucy barely said the last part but thanks to Natsu's improved hearing, he heard it.

"How could you forgive them so easily?!" Natsu roared.

"Because holding a grudge is useless." Lucy sighed.

Natsu sighed. He didn't get why his blonde partner was being so difficult.

"Luce, just leave... I can't talk or look at you. Right now, you're just useless." Natsu sighed.

Lucy was shocked at his words. Tears formed in her eyes and dripped down her cheeks.

"Fine! Bye!" Lucy shouted running away.

Lucy ran past Natsu. It hurt that he didn't try to stop her or even ask where she was going. More tears fell from her eyes. She didn't know where she was going. She ran for about 10 minutes before coming to a large building. She immediately recognized it. Sabertooth. Walking in the front door would be suicude. Tears still streamed down Lucy's cheeks. Without thinking, she climbed up to Sting's room. She opened the window and looked around. No one. She climbed in and sat on his sofa. Her tears were starting to slow down but a small stream of them were still falling from her eyes. She clutched a pillow to her chest and waited for Sting to come out.

Sting was in the shower when he heard footsteps. He couldn't smell who it was because of the shampoo.

_It's probably Minerva or Rogue._ Sting thought.

He turned off the water and walked out of the shower. He dried his body quickly and put on his sweats. Sting took a small towel to dry his hair and walked out of the bathroom. He heard a small sniffing sound. Curious, he walked over to his couch. It wasn't Minerva or Rogue. It was Lucy. She still smelled like starwberries and vanilla. But also tears. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sting asked.

Lucy sniffed and looked at him. There was so much hurt in her large brown eyes.

"N-Natsu said some mean things about you and Minerva. I defended you guys and because of it, h-h-he called me useless. He said he couldn't talk or even look at me!" Lucy cried.

Sting was shocked. Lucy had defended him? And Minerva?

"Why did you defend us?" Sting asked.

"Minerva didn't do anything wrong. And Natsu was insulting you. And you're an important person to me." Lucy sniffed.

"You're too forgiving you know that? Minerva was about to tear your broken arm off and kill you in the boxing ring event and you still think that she did noting wrong?" Sting chuckled wiping away Lucy's tears.

Lucy broke down. It hurt when one of her best friends had called her useless. She threw herself and Sting and cried. Sting awkwardly pat her back. He wasn't used to having Lucy cry. Most of the time she was smiling. He felt mad at Natsu. How dare he make Lucy cry twice! Sting promised himself to beat Natsu's sorry ass if he ever got the chance. About 30 minutes later, Lucy stopped crying. She wiped her tears.

"Thank you Sting." Lucy said.

"No problem." Sting said.

Silence.

"Umm... I... uh... CouldIstayhereforthenight?" Lucy asked quickly.

"Hm? Yeah. You can stay for the night." Sting said. "Why?"

"I don't want to face Natsu." Lucy said sadly.

Sting shurgged.

"Go take a shower. I'll get some food ready." Sting said.

"You have food?" Lucy said amazed.

"Yes I have food." Sting snapped.

Lucy giggled and went into the bathroom. 20 minutes later, she poked her head out.

"Uhh... Sting? Do you have a change of clothing?" Lucy asked sheepishly.

Sting resisted the urge to laugh. He smirked and went into his closet. He pulled out and white t-shirt and old basket ball shorts.

"Here. They might be a little big." Sting said throwing Lucy the clothes.

Lucy murmured a quick thank you and went back into the washroom. Sting handed her some chips when she came out. He turned on the tv and looked at his movies. He picked out Friday the 13th.

"Make some popcorn. We're watching a movie." Sting said.

"What movie?" Lucy asked.

"Friday the 13th."

"No! That's another horror move!"

"Don't be such a wuss. I'm right here."

"That's what I'm worried about."

"Why?"

"You'll try to scare me."

"Thanks for the idea. Now make some popcorn."

Lucy scowled and put the popcorn in the microwave. Sting put the movie in and sat down on the couch. Lucy joined him about two minutes later with two bags of popcorn. Lucy jumped out of her skin every two minutes while she was watching the movie and scooted closer to Sting. (Which he had no objections to.) When the movie was finally over, Lucy let out a loud sigh and collapsed on the sofa.

"That was so scary!" Lucy said.

"That was nothing." Sting snorted.

"Well I get scared easily! Now I'll never be able to sleep!" Lucy whined.

Sting rolled his eyes and threw Lucy a game controller.

"What's this for?" Lucy asked.

"We're playing some video games to calm you down." Sting replied. "I hope."

"Bu-but I don't even know how to play." Lucy scammered.

"You'll learn quickly."

1 HOUR LATER...

"Fuck you Eucliffe!" Lucy shouted.

"I know you want to." Sting teased.

Lucy turned red and looked away from the tv.

"Pay attention to the game or I'll kill you again." Sting said.

Lucy immediately snapped her attention back to the game. Rogue was downstairs and heard a loud thumping sound from upstairs.

"Fuck you Eucliffe!" Rogue heard a voice say.

He looked around his guild. No one else heard it. Rogue breathed a small sigh of releif and headed for the room where the voice came from. He went into Sting's room and saw Lucy and Sting sitting in front of his tv.

"What is Lucy doing here?" Rogue asked.

Both blondes turned around.

"She's just staying here for the night after Natsu called blondie useless." Sting replied.

"Don't call me blondie. You're blonde too." Lucy said. "Noooo! You just killed me again!"

Rogue raised an eyebrow and left the room.

2 HOURS LATER...

Rogue walked back to Sting's room. It was quiet. He opened the door and walked in. Sting and Lucy were sleeping on the couch. Lucy's head was rested on Sting's shoulder while Sting's head was resting on Lucy's. The tv was still on. Rogue turned off the tv and put a large blanket on the two blonde. He left the room and turned off the light.

"I'm going to see Sting." Minerva said when Rogue got downstairs.

"At 1:56am? He's sleeping and I suggest you don't wake him." Rogue said.

"Why not? He'll be awake."

"No. He's asleep. I just saw him."

"Why do you get to see him and I don't?"

"Because I'm not a loud crazy bitch."

* * *

THE NEXT DAY...

Lucy woke up early. She opened her eyes slowly and rubbed the sleep out of them. She something on her head. She looked up a little bit. Sting's head was resting on hers! Lucy thought about screaming but that would wake his entire guild up. She silently got up and lay Sting down on the sofa. Lucy glanced at the time. 6:34am. She left Sting a small note and climbed out his window. She quickly walked back to her hotel. Everyone was still sleeping. She grabbed a change of clothing and went into the bathroom. She washed herself throughly and exited the washroom. Erza and Wendy were awake.

"Lucy! Where did you go yesterday?!" Wendy asked worridly.

"We were so worried!" Erza said.

"S-sorry." Lucy scammered.

Erza, Wendy and Lucy got ready and met up with Gray and Natsu.

"Luce, I'm sorry for what I said yesterday." Natsu said hanging his head down.

Lucy ignored him and ate her breakfast.

1 hour later, everyone was down at the arena.

"Hello and welcome to day 4 of the Grand Magic Games! Today's event is called 'Chariot'! It is the same as last year's! This years contestant are Milliana from Mermaid Heel, Nullpuding from Raven Tail, Sherry Blendy from Lamia Scale, Jenny Realight from Blue Pegasus, Yaeger from Quatro Cerberus, Gajeel Redfox from Fairy Tail team B, Natsu Dragoneel from Fairy Tail team A and Sting Eucliffe from Sabertooth."

_Just wait Natsu, I'll beat you._ Sting thought as he went down to the arena.

* * *

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading. Please inform me of any mistakes, spelling and grammar. I DO NOT own Fairy Tail.**


	14. Chapter 14

NORMAL P.O.V.

Lucy had never seen Sting look so focused on anything before. He didn't even start getting sick when he climbed into the chariot! Everyone was shocked. Lucy had a small smile on her face.

_He looks... handsome like that._ Lucy thought. _Wait...WHAT?! Did I just call Sting handsome?! What's wrong with me?!_

Lucy hit her head on the wall causing her team to look at her weirdly.

"Are you ok Lucy?" Wendy asked.

"I hope so..." Lucy groaned turning her attention back to the race.

She saw Sting look around. When he saw Lucy he mouthed something.

_'If...I...win, you... have to... give me a...kiss...'_

Lucy got his message and turned red causing her team to look at her strangely again.

"Are you sure you're ok Lucy?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know..." Lucy sighed.

"Ready, set, GO!" Mato said.

Everyone took off. Except for Gajeel. He had forgotten to take a motion sickness pill. Sting pulled ahead to 1st place almost right away. Natsu wasn't far away.

"You're not winning this!" Natsu growled.

"Oh really? Watch me." Sting smirked. "Roar of the White Dragon!"

Natsu barely dodged the white laser beam. Sting's smirk grew as he pulled farther ahead.

"Two can play at that game." Natsu said catching up to Sting. "Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

Sting countered the attack with his roar causing a large explosion. Lucy watched in concern. (Only for Sting) When the smoke cleared, Natsu and Sting were neck and neck. Sting threw a punch. Natsu countered with a kick. Both dragon slayers fought bare-handed.

"Stay away from Lucy." Natsu hissed.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" Sting growled.

"Wha-?! Why?" Natsu demanded.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you made her cry twice because of your stupidity?!" Sting shouted kicking Natsu in the stomach.

"What?! I didn't make her cry!" Natsu protested.

"Let me re-jog your memory Salamnder. First time, she found out you were cheating on her with that animal takeover girl on Lucy's birthday and your one-year anniversary. Second time, was yesterday. You called her useless and said you couldn't talk or even look at her. Last time I checked, Lucy won all her fights and got good standings in the events. And you still have the guts to call her useless. If it wern't for her, you would be close to last." Sting said.

Natsu's eyes widened in surprise.

"How do you know that?" Natsu growled.

Sting punched Natsu in the face.

"None of your business Salamander." Sting hissed kicking Natsu in the stomach.

Natsu landed on his back in his chariot. Sting crossed the finishing line first.

"Now we're even." Sting growled jumping out of the chariot.

"Amazing! 10 points for Sabertooth!" Mato announced.

Lucy almost jumped for joy despite Natsu coming in 3rd. She couldn't contain a large smile.

"Why are you smiling like we just won the games?" Gray asked.

Lucy panicked for a moment before answering.

"I was... glad that Natsu got 3rd this time instead of 6th!" Lucy said carefully.

Her team nodded in agreement. The door slammed open. Natsu stood angrily at the door.

"Lucy, how does that Sabertooth bastard know that?" Natsu asked.

_Keep calm Lucy. Keep calm. Don't freak. Don't freak. Play dumb!_ Lucy thought.

"Know what?" Lucy asked.

"How does Sting know?" Natsu spat.

"Again, know what?" Lucy asked.

"Don't play dumb Lucy! He knows that I cheated on you with Lisanna and about yesterday!" Natsu roared.

"Everyone knows that you cheated on me with Lisanna. And he must of heard something about yesterday." Lucy lied.

Lucy was glad that she had her poker face skills from when she was younger and from Rogue.

"No! Only Fairy Tail knows about you, me and Lisanna! And only you and me know about yesterday." Natsu shouted.

"Natsu calm down. What happened yesterday?" Erza asked.

"He called me useless and said he didn't want to talk or even look at me." Lucy replied coldly.

"Natsu is that true?" Erza asked.

Natsu nodded glumly. Lucy wanted to a quick escape. The tension was building up.

"I don't even know why you're talking to me Natsu. Especially after yesterday's incident." Lucy said coldly.

Natsu opened his mouth to say something.

"I don't want to hear what you have to say. I'm going for a walk. Don't you dare follow me." Lucy hissed.

Lucy pushed past Natsu and walked down the hall to the Sabertooth balcony. She let out a sigh as soon as she was sure that no one was following her.

"Being so cold and uncaring is hard!" Lucy sighed sitting down.

"Why?"

Lucy almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the voice. She calmed down when she saw who it was.

"Oh. It's just you Sting." Lucy sighed.

"Yeah. Don't get so jumpy. You still scared from the movie?" Sting asked.

"Don't remind me. It was one of the scariest movies of my life. Other that when you came over to my apartment and made me watch Paranormal Activity 3." Lucy said.

"I remember that. You made me sleep with you because you were scared that a monster would come and kill you." Sting chuckled sitting down next to Lucy.

"Shut up. I can't stand horror movies. You know that." Lucy pouted.

Silence.

"You know, I have never seen you look that serious. Ever." Lucy said.

"What do you mean?" Sting asked.

"When you were on the chariot. You were so focused that you didn't even get motion sickness!" Lucy replied.

"Neither did Natsu." Sting pointed out.

"That's becuase he took a motion sickness pill to help him focus."

Silence.

"That's right! I won!" Sting said suddenly.

"Aaaaannnd?" Lucy asked cautiously.

"If I remember correctly, I told you that you had to give me a kiss if I won!" Sting smirked.

Lucy turned red and looked away.

"D-did y-you?" Lucy stuttered.

"Yes I did." Sting replied. "I'm waiting for me reward."

Lucy glanced shyly at Sting. She leaned over and gave him a quick peck on his cheek.

"T-there H-happy?" Lucy stuttered.

"Very. Although a kiss on the lips wou-"

Lucy cut Sting off my elbowing him in the ribs.

"Kidding! Just kidding!" Sting said.

"You better be." Lucy murmured.

"You better get back. I smell and hear Oraga and Rufus coming." Sting said.

"Yeah. That's a good idea. Congradulations on getting first place on today's event." Lucy said giving Sting another quick peck on his cheek before skipping back to the Fairy Tail team A balcony.

"There he is." Orga said. "I think there's something wrong with him."

Sting was staring off into space. Lucy had kissed him TWICE! Even if it was only on the cheek. Orga and Rufus snapped their fingers in front of Sting's face. He snapped back into reality.

"What?" Sting asked.

"Minerva is trying to kill Rogue." Rufus said.

"Seriously? Why?" Sting asked.

"Well Minerva wanted to screw you or something last night or really early this morning and Rogue said you were sleeping. Than she asked why he was in your room and Rogue said: 'Because I'm not a loud crazy bitch.'" Orga answered.

Sting burst out laughing.

"I'm coming." Sting laughed getting up from the floor.

Sting made a mental note to thank Rogue for keeping Minerva out of his room. As soon as Sting walked in, he ducked. A chair came flying over his head.

"Rogue you bastard! I'm not a loud crazy bitch!" Minerva shouted attacking Rogue again.

Orga and Rufus immediately tried holding Minerva back. Sting whistled lowly.

"I'm outta here." Sting said walking into the hallway again.

Sting walked towards Fairy Tail's balcony but was stopped by a voice.

"What are you doing here?"

Sting turned around and saw Natsu.

"I can go where I want. You don't own this place." Sting replied.

"You don't belong so close to Fairy Tail." Natsu growled.

"And you don't belong so close to Lucy." Sting snapped.

Natsu closed his mouth and glared at Sting

"Neither do you." Natsu hissed.

"Says who?" Sting challenged.

"Says me." Natsu growled.

"You have no right after making her cry twice." Sting hissed.

"Lucy's mine and no one else's."

Sting made a 'tch' noise and walked back to the Sabertooth balcony.

_We'll see about that._ Sting thought. _Lucy is mine._

* * *

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading. Please inform me of any mistakes, grammar or spelling. I DO NOT own Fairy Tail.**


	15. Chapter 15

NORMAL P.O.V.

"Wendy? What's it like to be in love?" Lucy asked.

Wendy looked at Lucy with shock.

"Eh? What?!" Wendy shouted. "W-why are you asking me? I don't understand it much myself. You should ask Levy or Mira."

Lucy was silent. Only Wendy knew about her and Sting and asking someone else would raise suspicion. Especially asking Mira.

"I'll go ask Levy since she and Gajeel are basically a couple." Lucy decided.

Lucy walked around the arena until she found Gajeel and Levy. She quickly walked up to them.

"Levy-chan? What's it like being in love?" Lucy asked.

"EH?! L-Lu-chan! Why are you asking me?" Levy scammered.

"Do you really want me to say it right here and now?" Lucy asked raising an eyebrow.

"N-no."

"So what's it like being in love?"

Before Levy could say something, Mira was in front of Lucy.

"Did I hear someone was in love?!" Mira squealed.

"Lu-chan was asking what it was like to be in love." Levy said.

"Eh?! Lucy?! You're in love?!" Mira shouted.

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking Levy." Lucy replied.

"How can you not know what being in love is like?! You were going out with Natsu for a year!" Mira said.

"But it's been a little over a year since then." Lucy pointed out.

Levy put her hand on her chin and thought about it.

"Lu-chan, I think being in love is when you constantely think about that one person, you want to be with that one person no matter what, you feel your heart skip a beat, feel something fluttery in your stomach when you see this person and you love this person for who he is no matter what he did in the past. There could be a lot more but listing them all would take a lot of time." Levy said.

Lucy had a blank expression on her face. 1 second passed.

2.

3.

4.

5.

"EH?! WHAT?!" Lucy shouted.

Lucy put her hand to her head and stumbled away murmuring something that only Gajeel heard.

"Could be possible?... No... That's impossible... I love him?!...No way... How?!...Argh! I'm so confused!" Lucy murmured.

"Gajeel did you hear who she was in love with?" Mira asked.

"No. She keeps murmuring about how could it be possible that she loves someone." Gajeel said.

"I must find out! Levy you're helping me!" Mira said.

"Eh?! Why me?" Levy asked.

"If you don't I'll tell a certain someone how you feel." Mira whispered.

"I think finding out who Lucy likes is a great idea!" Levy said loudly.

"We need to tell everyone!" Mira squealed pulling Levy over to Fairy Tail.

Gajeel watched the two girls run away.

"What is it with that woman and matchmaking?" Gajeel grumbled.

"That's just Mira. She has a sixth sense when it comes to this stuff." Lily sighed.

* * *

Lucy walked around the arena in a daze. It was the 5th day of the Grand Magic Games but she wasn't with her team or watching. She passed Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus. Hibiki immediately started to flirt with her. Lucy almost payed no attention. She kept walking.

_Me?! I'm IN LOVE with Sting!? How?! How can that be possible?!_ Lucy thought.

She didn't notice that she had stopped walking and was standing where Sabertooth was.

_Nah, I can't be in love. It's probably one of those 24 hour crushes. But what is it's not?! Than what do I do?!_

Lucy wasn't aware of Sabertooth watching her. One moment she looked calm like she was convincing herself os something and the next she looked horrified and confused. Sabertooth was confused. Lucy wasn't doing anything or insulting Sting. Minerva was snapping her fingers in front of Lucy's face. She punched Minerva in the face.

"Shut up. I'm trying to think." Lucy murmured still staring off into space.

Sting and Rogue were worried. Since when does Lucy think?! Sting got up and snapped his fingers in front of Lucy's face. It looked like it was working. Lucy looked around.

"What the-? What am I doing here?" Lucy asked.

"We could ask you the same thing blondie." Sting said. "Shouldn't you be with your fairies?"

"Shut up bee boy. Don't call me blondie." Lucy scowled.

Sting flicked her forehead. Lucy scowled even more and rubbed her forehead.

"What was that for?" Lucy asked.

"For punching one of our teammates." Sting replied pointing to Minerva who was glaring daggers at Lucy.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Lucy said bowing down deeply. "I'll leave right now!

Lucy spun around on her heel and ran off. She crashed into a wall. Than ran around the corner. Sting cracked up laughing. That was such a Lucy thing to do.

"What was that fairy doing here?" Rufus asked.

"Who knows. She looked like she was in her own litte world." Sting laughed.

Sting decided that he would see Lucy later

"I can't believe that bitch punched me!" Mineva screeched.

"If she's a bitch, than what are you?" Rogue said.

Orga, Rufus, Sting, Lector and Frosch tried holding in their laughter when they saw Minerva's face.

* * *

"Alright ladies and gentlemen! We'll now announce the winners of the Grand Magic Games!" Mato said. "In 8th place is, Quatro Cerberus! 7th place is Blue Pegasus! 6th place is Mermaid Heel! 5th place is Raven Tail! 4th place is Lamia Scale! 3rd place is, Fairy Tail team B! And first place is..."

Sabertooth and Fairy Tail team A leaned forward.

"There's a tie for first place! Fairy Tail team A and Sabertooth come in first place!" Mato said.

"WHAT?!" Sabertooth and Fairy Tail shouted.

"Both teams win a one week vacation to a 5 star hotel right beside a white sand beach!" Mato said.

"A... week...with SABERTOOTH?!" Natsu shouted.

"I'd rather wear woman's clothing!" Gray shouted.

"I would rather stop eating my cake for 2 days." Erza said.

"I would rather be a man than spend an entire week with fairies." Minerva grumbled.

"I'd rather live with those guys from Blue Pegasus than spend time with them." Orga said.

"I would rather not memorize anything for a full 24 hours." Rufus said.

The only people who didn't say anything was Lucy, Wendy, Sting, Rogue, Lector and Frosch.

"G-guys! Calm down! It won't be so bad. Right? I mean it is a white sand beach and five star hotel." Lucy said.

"But it's with Sabertooth Luce!" Natsu protested.

"Don't call me Luce. It's Lucy." Lucy said coldly. "Now excuse me while I go pack my stuff so we can go back to Magnolia."

Lucy walked away feeling angry. Who did Natsu think he was being all friendly with her again?!

"Man flame-brain. You really screwed up big time." Gray laughed.

"Shut up popsicle. I didn't mean to say that Lucy was useless and that I didn't want to talk or even look at her anymore." Natsu grumbled walking away.

Sting resisted the urge to beat Natsu's sorry ass again. Who does he think he is making Lucy cry twice and expect her to forgive him so easily?!

* * *

Sabertooth and Fairy Tail borded the train to their hotel. Natsu, Rogue and Sting immediately got motion sickness.

"Stupid...train..." Sting gasped out.

"After this...I'm never...getting on another train..." Natsu said before almost throwing up.

Rogue kept his poker face on and closed his eyes. Lucy giggled silently at Sting's state. So much for being all high and mighty. The next couple hours were torture. Sting and Natsu almost threw up 36 times!

"Wendy can you please cast Troia on Sting?"Lucy asked.

Wendy nodded and cast Troia on Sting. He immediately looked better.

"I don't feel sick anymore! Yes! Freedom!" Sting shouted running around on the train. Wendy also cast Troia on Rogue.

"Why doesn't the little girl cast it on Salamander?" Orga asked.

"Wendy doens't cast Troia on Natsu anymore because he built up a resistance to her Troia." Lucy explained.

Five hours later, Sabertooth and Fairy Tail arrived at the destination.

"Wow! This place is huge! Look at the water! It's so clear and blue!" Lucy exclaimed taking off her flip flops running into the water.

"You act just like a five year old." Sting said.

"Shut up. Who was acting like a little kid when Wendy cast Troia?" Lucy challenged.

"Tch. Whatever. Just get out of the water so we can check into our rooms." Sting grumbled.

Lucy smirked and got out of the water. Sabertooth and Fairy Tail walked into the hotel 5 feet away from each other.

"You must be the winners of the Grand Magic Games." said the counter lady. "You will be put into rooms according to this list."

"Are you kidding me?" Natsu asked.

"Room 710: Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheny and Lucy Heartfillia. Room 711: Natsu Dragoneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet and Wendy Marvell. Room 712: Orga Nanagar, Rufus Lohr, and Minerva. Enjoy your stay." said the counter lady giving them their keys.

"Wait wait wait wait wait." Erza said. "Why is Lucy the only female from Fairy Tail alone with two Sabertooth mages?"

"I'm sorry but you cannot change roommates. I'm very sorry for the inconvenience."

"I'll be fine Erza. If they try anything, I'll tell you first." Lucy said.

"If you say so Lucy." Erza said. "If you two try anything to harm my Lucy, I will personally punish you two. Understand?"

"Yeah yeah whatever." Sting said.

Rogue nodded and took the key. Frosch and Lector followed Sting, Rogue and Lucy. Their room only had two beds. Lucy ran towards the bed closest to the window.

"I call this bed! I'm not sharing! Except for Frosch and Lector!" Lucy said quickly.

"What?! I'm not sharing a bed with Rogue. I'll be considered gay! **(I have nothing against gay people. They are amazing.)**" Sting shouted.

"Well too bad! You wern't fast enough!" Lucy said sticking out her tongue.

The two blondes got into a small fight.

_This is going to be a looooong vacation._ Rogue thought.

* * *

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading. Please inform me of any mistakes, grammar or spelling. I DO NOT own Fairy Tail.**


	16. Chapter 16

NORMAL P.O.V.

"Oi blondie! Hurry up! We're going to leave without you!" Sting shouted.

"Wait! Just give me a sec!" Lucy shouted from the bathroom.

Sting let out a sigh and leaned against a wall. Lucy came out about 30 seconds later. She was wearing a baggy white tank top tucked into pale pink shorts and hot pink flip flops.

"Sorry I took so long. Where's Rogue?" Lucy asked.

"He went ahead because you were taking too long." Sting replied. "Let's go."

Lucy followed Sting out their room. She watched his every movement.

_His back looks so muscular..._ Lucy thought. _Wait... What did I say?! I almost sound like Juvia!_

While Lucy was fighting with herself, Sting snuck glances at the blonde celestial mage. The outfit she wore looked really good on her.

_She looks cute when she looks confused._ Sting thought. _Wait...WHAT?! I just called this loud annoying chick cute?!_

Sting snapped out of his thoughts when he saw some guys whistling at Lucy. He felt something uncomfortable rise to his chest. Jealousy. Instinctively, he grabbed Lucy's hand.

"Come on. You're lagging behind." Sting said.

"Well don't walk so fast. My legs aren't as long as yours." Lucy pouted.

_Shit. She looks cute when she's pouting._ Sting thought.

The two blondes walked to the beach in silence. Lucy could feel the glares of the girls they passed. Feeling uncomfortable, she picked up her pace and followed closely behind Sting.

"Lucy!" Erza called out.

Happy was flying around Natsu who was holding a volleyball. Gray was ,surprisingly, still wearinging his swim shorts.

"Hey guys!" Lucy said running ahead of Sting.

"We're going to play a 'friendly' game of volleyball against Sabertooth. After that, you can do whatever." Gray said.

" 'Friendly'? Are you sure it's going to be friendly?" Lucy gulped thinking about Minerva.

"Yeah. I hope." Gray said. "Come on."

Everyone got into position. Erza served first. Rufus hit it back. Gray bumped the ball up.

"I got it!" Sting said spiking it to Lucy.

Lucy let out a small scream when she dodged the fast moving ball. It made a small crater where she was standing just a couple seconds ago. She glared at Sting who was whistling innocently.

"You did that on purpose!" Lucy said.

"Did what on purpose?" Sting asked innocently.

Lucy narrowed her eyes.

_Two can play at that game._ Lucy thought serving the ball.

15 minutes later, Lucy was taking on Sting and Minerva. Lucy had 'accidently' hit Minerva in the head while serving. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy, Wendy, Rufus, Lector, Orga and Frosch watched the three play volleyball.

"Lucy is scary." Happy said. "But really good at volleyball."

"She's almost as scary as Erza." Gray said.

"What was that?" Erza asked glaring at Gray.

"N-n-nothing Ma-ma'am!" Gray squeaked.

Another 15 minutes later, Lucy collapsed from exhaustion.

"I give!" Lucy panted.

Sting laughed in her face even though he was also tired. Minerva just smirked.

"Hey! I let you win!" Lucy said.

"Sure you did." Sting laughed.

"Well I did hold up against you AND Minerva." Lucy pouted.

Lucy rolled onto her stomach and stood up.

"I'm going to go cool my arms." Lucy said walking to the water.

She sighed in relief when the cold crystal blue water hit her sore red stinging arms. She didn't notice that guys were staring at her butt. Sting's eyes narrowed at the guys. It went un-noticed by everyone except Minerva and Rogue. Sting walked over to Lucy and kicked her back lightly she that she would fall into the water. And she did.

"Hey! What was that for?" Lucy asked.

"I wanted to see your reaction." Sting smirked.

Lucy scowled. Than she had an idea. She stood up and grabbed Sting's arm pulling him into the water with her.

"Ha! Now you know what it's like to be wet!" Lucy laughed.

"That sounded wrong in so many ways." Sting said.

Lucy turned crimson.

"What?! Pervert!" Lucy shouted dunking Sting into the water.

"I'm just telling the truth." Sting smirked.

Lucy turned redder. If that was even possible. From a far, Erza, Gray, Natsu, Wendy, Happy, Lector, Frosch, Orga, Rufus and Minerva watched the two blondes. Lucy dipped her arms into the cold blue water. Than Sting kicked her in. Lucy pouted and said something. Sting said something that made Lucy pull him in. Lucy said something again. Sting smirked and said something to make Lucy turn completely red. Lucy dunked Sting into the water.

"Can you hear what their saying?" Gray asked.

"I don't think I want to tell you. You might just kill Sting." Rogue said.

"I don't get what they're talking about." Wendy said.

Everyone turned to Natsu who was radiating a mini heat wave around his body.

"Well flame brain, what are they saying?" Gray asked.

"After that bastard kicked Lucy into the water, she said 'What was that for?!' and than that bastard said 'I wanted to see your reaction'. Lucy scowled and than it lloked like she had an idea. She pulled Sting in. Than she said, 'Ha! Now you know what it's like to be wet!'. Than that bastard said, 'That sounded wrong in so many ways.' Lucy called him a pervert and that bastard said he was just telling the truth." Natsu growled.

Flames were now surronding Natsu's body. Minerva was emitting her own demonic aura. Everyone backed away from the two.

"What does 'Ha! Now you know what it's like to be wet!' and 'That sounded wrong in so many ways.' have to do with being a pervert?" Wendy asked.

"Well it means-"

"Nothing!" Gray said covering Happy's mouth.

Wendy tilted her head to the side and turned back to watch the two blondes fight about something again. They looked good and happy together. About an hour later, Sting and Lucy came out of the water completely soaked.

"I won that fight." Sting said.

"You wish bee boy." Lucy said flipping her wet hair in Sting's face.

"Don't call me bee boy, blondie." Sting scowled.

"Why don't you make me?" Lucy taunted.

"You're not worth my time."

Even if Sting was kidding, Lucy still felt a stabbing pain in her chest.

"Than I'll never stop calling you bee boy, Stingy Bee!" Lucy said sticking her tongue out.

* * *

AFTER DINNER...

"At least we got through dinner without injuring anyone too badly." Wendy said.

"That was the worst dinner ever." Lucy said.

Minerva had put razors, poison and plastic in her food. She had to be saved from the plastic from Erza, the razors from Rogue and that poison from Sting. In the end, Lucy had just given up on dinner.

"Let's go to the casino!" Erza said dragging Lucy to her room.

Sting was watching another horror movie while Rogue sat beside him emotionless.

"Wait! Erza! Why do I have to come to the casino with you?!" Lucy asked.

"Because I said so! Now let's go to the washroom and get you ready." Erza said pushing Lucy into the washroom.

They were in there for an hour. Sting and Rogue heard a lot of noise.

"OW! Erza!" Lucy shrieked.

"Sorry Lucy! I guess the spikey maid outfit isn't good either. Onto the next one!"

Sting and Rogue heard more crashing and more shouting. Sting's jaw almost dropped when Lucy came out of the washroom. She was wearing a short tight fitting black mini dress that criss crossed at the front and back and had gold embriodary.

"Erza! This is too revealing! If I bend over everyone will see my underwear!" Lucy complained.

"No time to change now! Let's go!" Erza said pulling Lucy out the room.

Lucy stumbled over her strappy black high heels as she tried keeping up with Erza.

"I'll see you guys later!" Sting heard Lucy say.

Sting clsoed the door and tried concentrating on the movie. Key word: _tried_. His thoughts kept drifting to Lucy wearing the dress. She looked amazing. It hugged her curves in all the right places. Sting shook his head and tried concentrating on the movie again. About 15 minutes later, he gave up. He let out a frustrated sigh and climbed into Lucy's bed.

"Lucy will kill you if she found you in her bed." Rogue said.

"I don't care." Sting said.

Silence.

"Do you like Lucy?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah. She's a great person to be around when she's not trying to kill me." Sting replied.

"I mean, do you love her?" Rogue said.

Silence. Sting felt his face heat up.

"So what if I might love her." Sting said.

Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"What do you might? You do love her. You got jealous twice today. You almost had a panic attack when she was about to eat the poison that Minerva put in her food, you gave her your earring, you spend a lot of your time with her, you-"

"Alright! I get it! I love her!" Sting scowled.

Rogue almost smirked at his partner's face. Sting heard a tapping sound at the window. He opened the window and a small note fell in.

_Meet me at the beach in ASAP. _

_From: ?_

_PS: I'm not your enemy._

"What the hell?" Sting said reading the note.

"What?" Rogue asked.

"Someone wants to meet me on the beach ASAP." Sting replied.

"Are you going to go?"

"No choice I guess." Sting said exiting the room. "I'll be back soon."

* * *

"Wow! Erza! You're so lucky!" Lucy exclaimed. "You won 15 times in a row already!"

Erza had a triumph look on her face. A man tapped Lucy on the shoulder.

"You Lucy Heartfillia?" he asked.

"Yes that's me." Lucy said.

"Some lady wanted to me to give you this note."

The man handed Lucy a note and left. Lucy opened the letter.

_Meet me at the beach in ASAP. _

_From: ?_

_PS: I'm not your enemy. _

"What does the note say?" Erza asked.

"It just says to meet someone at the beach ASAP." Lucy replied.

"Are you going to go?" Erza asked.

"Not really much choice." Lucy said. "Don't worry. I'll be right back."

Lucy gave the note to Erza and left the casino.

* * *

Erza looked at the note carefully. It didn't seem like that this person was dangerous. Than again, maybe the person is.

"This doesn't look like a man's writting. Or Wendy's." Erza said to herself. "Maybe one of Sabertooth's."

Erza left the casino and knocked on Lucy's room's door.

"Come in." Rogue said.

Erza entered the room and found Rogue still sitting in the same position watching a different horror movie.

"Where's your blonde partner?" Erza asked.

"He went to the beach because someone gave him a note telling him to meet there ASAP." Rogue replied.

"What?! Do you still have the note?" Erza asked.

Rogue pointed to a small table. Erza rushed over and compared the notes. Same word and writing.

"Do you know who's writing this is?" Erza asked pushing the note into Rogue's hand.

"Why do you have the same note?" Rogue asked.

"A man gave this note to Lucy telling her that some lady wanted him to give it to her. Do you know who's writing this is?" Erza asked.

Rogue looked at it carefully. His eyes widened. He stood up quickly and ran out the door. Erza followed him.

"Wait! Who is the letter from?" Erza asked.

"Minerva."

* * *

Lucy wandered around the beach. She passed some trees that had note's on them telling her to keep walking foreward till she saw an 'X'. When Lucy finally saw the 'X' she stood on it like the letter said. A couple minutes later, she saw two people. She squinted. It was Sting and Minerva. There was a pang in Lucy's chest. She watched them for a couple more minutes. They looked way too close for her liking. She was about to walk away when she saw something. Minerva and Sting. Kissing. On the lips. Lucy felt her heart break into a million pieces. She could only hear the shattering of her heart. Tears streamed out of her eyes. She spun around on her heel and ran blindly into the forest. She didn't know how long she ran before she slipped and rolled down a small cliff. It was raining heavily. Lucy pushed herself into a sitting position and stared blankly into the dark sky.

_I was such an idiot to think that I meant something to Sting._ Lucy thought. _I fell too hard for Sting._

* * *

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading. Please inform me of any mistakes, grammar or spelling. I DO NOT own Fairy Tail.**


	17. Chapter 17

NORMAL P.O.V.

Rogue and Erza ran around the beach calling Lucy's name. It was raining heavily so Rogue couldn't sniff her out. Instead of finding Lucy they fouNd Minerva and Sting. Kissing. Sting pushed Minerva away from him.

"Minerva, stop. I don't like you that way." Sting said.

"Why?! I'm the perfect girlfriend! I can give you anything you need!" Minerva shouted.

"Except for happiness." Sting said.

Minerva bit her lip.

"I see now." she whispered. "I SEE!"

"What?" Sting asked.

"You like that blonde fairy! Lucy Heartfillia! You fell in love with her!" Minerva shouted.

"WHAT?!" Erza shouted.

Sting remained calm.

"So what if I do?" he said.

"She's long gone now. She's probably freezing to death somewhere." Minerva laughed.

Erza lost it. She charged at Minerva.

"YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO LUCY?!" she roared.

"Nothing! I sent her a note saying to meet me at the beach. Oops! She just of seen me and Sting kiss." Minerva laughed.

Sting's blood boiled. How he wanted to kill Minerva. But finding Lucy would be more important.

"Minerva, when I get back to the hotel, I don't want to see your face. If I do, I will personally make sure you never get close the Sabertooth again." Sting hissed. "Let's go find Lucy."

Erza walked away from Minerva and ran after Sting followed by Rogue. Sting sniffed the air trying to find the familiar comforting scent of Lucy. He smelled nothing but raiN, mud and a small dash of vanilla.

_Vanilla?! Lucy was_ _here!_ Sting thought.

"Lucy was here." he said.

He looked down and saw a partially washed away 'X'.

_This is probably where Minerva told Lucy to go._ Sting thought.

"Knowing Lucy, she probably ran into the forest and collapsed somewhere." Sting thought outloud.

"How do you know that?" Erza asked.

"She did that when we first met." Sting replied.

Erza made hand motionto for him to elaborate.

"She did that a little over a year ago when she saw Narsu kiss that animal takeover girl. Now, I'll answer what you have to say later. I need to find Lucy." Sting said running into the forest.

Sting picked up the very faint smell of vanilla and followed that scent.

_Geez! Just how far can this woman run?!_ Sting thought.

Her scent suddenly stopped. Right above a small cliff.

_Don't tell me Lucy actually fell down this cliff!_ Sting thought.

Sting facepalmed and began skidding down the cliff. Her scent was getting stronger. Sting found Lucy near the base of the cliff. She was covered in small scratches and bruises, soaking wet and staring off into nothing. Her usual happy brown eyes were now dull and full of hurt.

"Lucy! Lucy! Hey!" Sting said patting Lucy's cheek.

She was cold to the touch and unconscious. The pouring rain wasn't helping either.

"Sting! Did you find anything?" Rogue asked.

"I found Lucy!" Sting said putting Lucy over his shoulder climbing the cliff.

Rogue had never seen his partner look so shaken up. But than again, the woman he loved was found unconscious and cold. As soon as Sting was up the cliff he held Lucy bridal style and ran as fast as he could back to the hotel. He wasn't thinking straight. He just needed to get Lucy to Wendy and warm. Sting kicked the door open to Wendy's room. Narsu and Gray were fighting while Wendy was trying to stop them. They stopped as soon as they heard the Door crash open.

"YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO LUCY?!" Natsu shouted.

Sting ignored him and turned to Wendy.

"Wendy, help Lucy. Please." Sting said putting Lucy on a bed.

"I'll do my best." Wendy said.

Even if Wendy did say she would do her best, Sting couldn't relax. Not until he was sure that Lucy was ok. Natsu and Gray were furious.

"You bastard! What did you do to Lucy?!" Natsu roared.

Sting ignored him.

"Don't ignore me!" Natsu shouted. "Don't tell me, you were the one who did this to her!"

"I DIDN'T DO IT! I WOULD SOONER KISS YOUR FEET THAN HURT LUCY!" Sting roared.

Natsu attacked Sting. Everyone rushed into the room to see what the noise was about. They saw Natsu and Sting wrestling each other.

"Stay away from Lucy! She has nothing to do with a Sabertooth bastard like you!" Natsu hissed.

"I'll get as close to Lucy as I want!" Sting spat.

"You hardly even know her!"

"Wrong! She's been a part of your stupid guild for a little over 2 years, her favorite color is pink, her birthday is July 1st X767, her mother died when she was 10, she found out her father died a month before she returned from Tenrojima Island, she loves comedy movies, hates horror movies, loves vanilla milkshakes, hates no one and treats her spirits as friends and not tools! I would go on and on about her but that would take forever."

"How do you know all that? It's like you knew her before this year's Grand Magic Games."

"That's because I do! I've trained her for 9 months after you cheated on her! She told me everything and in return, I told her everything. We know so much about each other that we could write a book."

"Lucy was meeting up with you for 9 months?!" Erza shouted.

Sting snapped his mouth shut. He didn't mean to say all that.

"No wonder Lucy wasn't at the guild that often. And went on more jobs alone. And always left us after a day at the Grand Magic Games. She was with you!" Erza said.

"No wonder you began smelling like a girl!" Orga said.

That earned a glare from Sting.

"Wendy, did you know about this?" Erza asked giving her a glare.

"Y-yes! I-I'm s-s-sorry! I promised Lucy I wouldn't tell anyone!" Wendy squeaked.

"And you?" Erza asked Rogue.

"I just found out in day 1 or 2 of the Grand Magic Games." Rogue said.

"That's why Lucy smelled weird a couple days ago! When she was a cat!" Natsu said.

"Lucy was the cat?! " Orga shouted."Did you know?!"

"Uhh... Yeah... I wouldn't pick up any old stray cat. I knew that was Lucy so I brought her to Sabertooth." Sting said.

"I can't believe it... Lucy kept a secret this big from us for so long..."Erza mumbled.

"Bastard! Stay awat from Lucy." Natsu hissed.

"Why don't you try and make me?" Sting challenged.

"G-guys? C-could you guys leave?" Wendy asked. "You guys are disturbing Lucy's recovery. Sting, you can stay."

"What?! I'm not leaving Lucy alone with this jerk!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu, let's go." Erza said bringing Natsu out.

As soon as everyone was out, Wendy went back to Lucy and placed a thick blanket over Lucy.

"Is she going to be ok?" Sting asked.

"She'll be fine. She just needs some rest." Wendy replied.

Silence.

"What are you going to do now?" Wendy asked.

"What do you mean?" Sting asked.

"What are you going to do when Lucy wakes up?"

* * *

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading. Please inform me of any mistakes, grammar or spelling.**


	18. Chapter 18

NORMAL P.O.V.

Rays of sunlight glared through Lucy's eyelids. With a frustrated groan, the blonde celestial Mage opened her eyes. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and sat up slowly. Her head felt like it was splitting open.

"Ugh... What happened?" Lucy asked herself.

_I was at the casino with Erza, a man gave me a note, I went to the beach like the note said and then..._ Lucy thought.

She laughed softly. Tears streamed down Lucy's face again.

_I guess that Sting and Minerva are together now... I was foolish to think that he would possibly like me..._ Lucy thought sadly.

Lucy wiped her tears away quickly and looked at her surroundings. She realized that she was back in her hotel room. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Orga, Rufus, Frosch, Lector, Rogue and Sting were scattered around the room sleeping.

_They must have been really worried..._ Lucy thought.

Erza heard some shuffling. She opened his eyes slowly and let out a large yawn. She quickly stretched and saw Lucy trying to stand.

"Lucy! You should be back in bed! You should rest a little longer." Erza said frantically.

Lucy, not wanting to worry her scarlet haired friend, put up a fake smile. Erza could tell it was forced.

"Yeah... Maybe you're right. I should go back to Magnolia and rest." Lucy said.

"Lucy... Tell me what's wrong. It's killing me to see you in so much pain." Erza said sadly.

"Don't worry Erza. It's nothing. I'm fine." Lucy said fake smiling again.

"You're lying. Does it have anything to do with Sting?"

Lucy's face fell. Sadder than before. Erza immediately regretted asking Lucy that question. Lucy shook her head and proceeded to pack. About 20 ,images later, Lucy was done packing.

"I'll see you back at the guild later." Lucy said. "Bye."

Erza could only wave as her friend left the hotel.

_Lucy... Even if I don't understand love as well as Mira or Levy, I know you love Sting..._ Erza thought sadly.

Erza sighed sadly. She was too depressed to beat up Sting for making her blonde nakama feel so upset. She returned to her hotel room and waited for everyone to wake up.

* * *

"One ticket to Magnolia please." Lucy said.

The woman at the counter handed Lucy her ticket. Luckily, the fastest train came in 5 minutes. Lucy boarded the train and took a seat.

_Flashback_

_"You don't need to be so scared blondie. I'm right here."_

_"You have to let me sleep on your bed as a thank you." _

_"Geez, don't cry blondie. It's not like we'll never see each other again."_

_"Here, I'll let you borrow my earring. Return it to me at the Grand Magic Games."_

_"You can keep the earring. It looks good on you."_

_"You got stronger blondie. I'm impressed."_

_"Minerva, what are you doing? Let her go."_

_"Are you alright?"_

_"Whoh! Don't eat that! It's poisoned!"_

_"If you call me bee boy, I'll never stop teasing you."_

_Flashback ends_

Tears streamed down Lucy's face. She brought her knees up to her chest and hurried her face in her hands.

_Why...? Why did I have to fall for you, Sting?_

* * *

_"Sting! What are you doing in my apartment?!"_

_"But I don't want to watch Paranormal Activity 3! I'm scared!" _

_"Fine, I'll let you sleep in my bed. Only because the movie scared me."_

_"Oh my gosh! Sting! Are you alright!? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you with magic! I'm so sorry!"_

_"Fine, I will miss you. Three months is a long time."_

_"Fight me seriously!"_

_"You see that Eucliffe?! I beat Minerva!"_

_"Thank you for getting Minerva to stop yanking my arm." _

_"Let me have some of your ice cream!"_

_"Can I stay here for the night?"_

_"Bee boy, bee boy, bee_ boy~"

"Sting! Sting wake up!"

"Let me handle this."

A splash of cold water hit Sting's face. He bolted up. Natsu was laughing his head off with Gray.

"What the fuck Salamander!?" Sting shouted.

Sting glared at then two laughing Fairy Tail mages.

"Where's Lucy?" Sting asked noticing that the beautiful celestial Mage was no where to be seen.

Everyone got silent.

"Lucy... She... She went back to Magnolia. She wasn't feeling to good." Erza replied.

"I'm going after her." Sting automatically said.

"No. She needs sometime alone." Erza said. "She... needs to gather her thoughts."

* * *

The week passed slowly. The only thing Sting could think about was Lucy. He sent her notes but she never replied. Wendy was worried about Lucy. She looked so upset and distraught. Erza was worried about her nakama. Lucy looked so... un-Lucy like when they found her. Erza let out a sigh.

When Lucy got back early from her vacation, she was bombarded with questions. Of course not wanting to worry her guild, she just smiled and said that she wasn't feeling to well. The entire week, Lucy stayed cooped up in her apartment.

_I should go to the guild. Erza, Gray and Natsu come back today. _Lucy thought.

Lucy dragged her feet into the guild. Erza was eating her strawberry cake while Natsu and Gray were fighting.

"Hey Erza! How was your vacation?" Lucy asked.

"It was good. It would have been better if you were there though." Erza replied.

Lucy laughed nervously and apologized. Lucy was thankful that Erza didn't question the real reason that Lucy was not at the vacation. Lucy sat at her usual seat at the bar and ordered a vanilla milkshake.

"You seem a bit...depressed." Mira said handing Lucy her milkshake.

"Yeah. Just a bit." Lucy said.

"I know what will cheer you up! A boyfriend!" Mira exclaimed.

Lucy spat out her drink.

"The last thing I need right now is a boyfriend." Lucy sighed.

Lucy began blocking out the guild. She sipped her milkshake thinking about what happened on the vacation. The image of Minerva and Sting kissing burned itself in Lucy's mind. Natsu suddenly stopped fighting and growled at the door. Game ek stopped eating his iron and also growled at the door. Wendy fidgeted nervously. The door swung open. It was Sting. And he looked pissed.

"Bastard! What are you doing here?!" Natsu growled.

Sting ignored him. His eyes searched the guild unto he saw Lucy sitting at the bar staring off into space. He made his way over. Lucy still hadn't noticed him.

"Answer me! What are you doing here?" Natsu growled.

"I'm here because," Sting said lifting Lucynup and throwing her over his shoulder. "I need to borrow Lucy."

* * *

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading. Please inform me of any mistakes, grammar or spelling. I DO NOT own Fairy Tail.**


	19. Chapter 19

NORMAL P.O.V.

Lucy squrimed under Sting's grasp.

"What do you mean you're 'borrowing' me?!" Lucy shouted.

Sting didn't say anything. He carried the blonde celestial mage out of her guild. Natsu's entire body was engulfed in flames. Mirajane was holding him back squealing.

"Good job Lucy! You got a hot boyfriend!" Mira gushed.

Natsu's body heated up more. Everyone chocked on their drink/food. Except Erza. She watched calmly as Sting carried Lucy out the guild. She sent him a glare saying 'Don't you dare hurt her or else'. Sting smirked and left the guild. Lucy pounded on his back. She tried kicking him but Sting held down her legs.

"Let me go dammit!" Lucy shouted.

She didn't care how loud she was. She wanted Sting to let her go so she could run and hide. Lucy continued sturggling.

"Sting Eucliffe put me down dammit!" Lucy shouted in his ears.

He didn't react.

"Didn't that hurt your ears?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. A lot. Don't do it again blondie." Sting said.

"Than put me down!"

"No."

"PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DO-!"

"If you keep screaming I'll pull down your pants and smack your ass in the middle of the street." Sting growled.

Lucy shut her mouth immediately. Silence.

"Can you at least tell me where we're going?" Lucy asked softly.

She got no answer. About 10 minutes later of walking and silence, Sting dumped her on something soft. Lucy looked around and realized that she was in her apartment. Sitting on her bed. Sting was looking at her. He had a focused and determined look on his face. Lucy fidgited under his stare. After a few moments of silence, Sting spoke.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

_Nothing other than the fact you and Minerva are a fucking happy couple._ Lucy thought bitterly.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" Lucy asked.

"Because you've been avoiding me." Sting said.

_That's because my chest hurts when I see you._

"Have I? I didn't know." Lucy said emotionlessly.

"Liar. There's obviously something wrong. You can tell me anything." Sting said.

_Except that I want you to break up with Minerva and that I love you._

"There's nothing wrong. Seriously. Do you want something to eat? I just went shopping for groceries yesterday." Lucy said getting off the bed.

Sting pulled her back on the bed. Lucy's back hit the soft matress. Sting climbed over her and caged her with his arms.

"Don't nothing me!" Sting snapped. "I can see the bags under your eyes. I can see the redness in your eyes. I can practically see the depressing aura around you!"

_Why? Why won't she tell me what's wrong? _Sting thought desperately.

Lucy's face was completely red. Her heart hammered in her chest. She looked down and saw Sting's perfectly toned 8-pack and chest. She saw how his muscles rippled under his skin everytime he moved. More heat rushed up to her cheeks. Her eyes strayed up to his messy, spikey blonde hair. She remembered how soft they were. She wanted to run her hands through his hair again. Her eyes travelled slightly lower to his scar. That scar made Sting look so handsome. It helped define Sting. Lucy looked at his deep green eyes. They were so hypnotizingly green. Just like a jungle. Lucy wanted nothing more than to stare into his eyes forever. Her eyes strayed to his lips. They were perfect. They even looked perfect against her lips. Thin, but not too thin and smooth. She wanted to cup his cheeks and kiss him. Never stop kissing him. But Lucy knew it was wrong. Sting was with Minerva. It would be wrong to kiss someone who's already taken. Lucy's heart hammered painfully in her chest. He was so close but she couldn't do anything. Lucy bit her lip. Hard. She chocked back tears.

"I'm fine Sting. I've just been getting a lot of nightmares lately." Lucy said. _Of you and Minerva kissing._

Lucy began pushing Sting off of her. Sting watched her. She was so perfect. Her pale mile long legs were shut firmly. Her smooth arms were slightly bent and beside her head. Her golden blonde hair setteled messily around her head making Lucy look like and angel. Her cheeks were flushed completely red. Lucy's large chocolate brown eyes were wide. They showed embarressment, hurt and sadness. Her lips were slightly parted. They were naturally light pink and full. Sting wanted to kiss her so badly. Like the world was coming to the end. Lucy began pushing Sting off of her. He didn't want to move so he pinned her arms above her head. Her small wrists seemed to fit perfectly in his hand.

"Bullshit. You're lying." Sting said.

"I'm not." Lucy said not looking him in the eye.

"Than what are your nightmares about?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Bullshit. Just tell me. It'll make you feel better if you tell someone."

"I told you it's nothing."

"Just tell me dammit!" Sting snapped.

"Fine! You want to know?! Fine! I have nightmares about you and Minerva kissing! And then you would say that I was a useless bitch and walk away! Ok?! Are you happy?!" Lucy shouted.

"Why would that bother you so much?" Sting asked. "You know I would never so that."

"It bugs the fuck out of me because I LOVE YOU! There! I said it! I love you Sting Eucliffe!" Lucy screamed.

Sting's eyes widened in shock. Lucy loved him? He looked at her. Her eyes were full of anger, pain and sadness. Sting leaned down and pressed his lips to Lucy's. Lucy was momentarily shocked. Sting. Was. KISSING. Her. His lips fit perfectly against Lucy's. After a couple moments, Lucy began kissing him back. Her heart soared. Sting was overjoyed when he felt Lucy kissing him back. Her lips with so soft and smooth. Sting, wanting more, lightly bit Lucy's lower lip. She let out a silent gasp. Sting took that opportunity and stuck his tongue in her mouth. He explored her warm cavern. Lucy couldn't believe it! She was french kissing Sting on her bed! Lucy hesitantly used her tongue and gently probe Sting's tongue. It ended back as a fight for dominance.

_This feels so nice..._ Lucy thought._ But I can't help but feel that I'm forgetting something... What is it...?_

As soon as Lucy asked herself that, she gasped and pushed Sting away from her.

_I can't be doing this! He has Minerva!_ Lucy thought angrily.

"S-Sorry. I-I shouldn't have kissed you back." Luct stuttered. "I-I should get back to the guild."

Sting caught her arms and pulled her to him.

"Why? You were so into it." Sting said.

Lucy's face heated up at the statement.

"I can't. You have a girlfriend." Lucy said.

Sting gave her a confused look.

"Minerva...?" Lucy said.

Sting was still confused. Then everything clicked into place. Lucy saw Minerva kiss Sting and than she thought that she was his girlfriend! Sting burst out laughing. Lucy's face flushed a little more.

"Wh-what's so funny?" Lucy asked.

Sting kept laughing. About five more minutes of hysterical laughter, Sting calmed down.

"What's so funny?" Lucy asked again.

"Minerva isn't my girlfriend." Sting said.

"What? B-but what about-?"

"She kissed me. I didn't kiss her back. And, I don't like her that way. Or even like her in any way." Sting interuppted.

Lucy's mouth hung open.

_So Minerva and Sting AREN'T dating? _Lucy thought happily. _Wait... I just confessed!_

Lucy felt blood rush up to her cheeks. She turned away from Sting blushing furiously. Sting smirked and wrapped his arms around Lucy. She let out a small squeak.

"Were you jealous?" Sting asked teasingly.

Lucy turned redder if that was even possible. Sting smirked.

"What was it you said before we kissed?" Sting asked innocently.

Lucy looked at Sting shyly. Sting almost kissed her again. Her hair was slightly messy, her cheeks were flushed just the right color and her lips were slightly parted and bruised from the kiss earlier.

"I said I love you Sting." Lucy said shyly.

Sting kissed Lucy again. This time gently and slowly like he had all the time in the world. They broke apart a couple moments later.

"I love you too Lucy."

* * *

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading. Please inform me of any mistakes, grammar, or spelling. I DO NOT own Fairy Tail.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys.**

**I feel like a total ass right now for not updating for a REALLY long time and that this story is on hold.**

**I am SO(x1000) sorry!**

**But I am going to be updating a new story.**

**It's not going to be a Fairy Tail fanfiction, it will be a Naruto fanfiction.**

**It's ItaSaku by the way.**

**Again, I am so sorry for putting this on hold!**


End file.
